Tragedy, Love, and the Supernatural! Oh my!
by zia9583
Summary: Haruhi's life just went down the drain. Her dad died. She found out she was a Dhampir. And apparently there's an entire hoard of Hunters coming after all the family she has left. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1 Love and Tragedy don't mix

Author's Note- first fanfic plz go easy on me.

Summary-Haruhi is being stalked. But by who? When the stalkers have her cornered, the host club saves her. But when they arrive at Haruhi's home, they find something that shatters Haruhi's world. As she slowly comes back to life, she learns the truth about the host club, and about the powers she never knew she had.

Who knew perverts could lead to love?

Chapter 1

Running through the alleyway, thinking to myself, "This is where that free karate lesson from Hani and Mori-senpai would've came in handy." I could hear the sadistic laughing of my stalkers following me, getting closer and I sped up. But of course, just like in a bad horror film, I tripped, and the laughing was suddenly right behind me. I scrambled up, more terrified of these two men, than I was of thunderstorms. I started running again, but one of the stalker's voices followed me.

"Hey sweetheart! Why don't you just quit running? We're gonna catch up eventually. And pretty soon you're gonna get tired..." The rough voice trying to be sing-songy was disgusting. I tripped again, and as I tried to get up, they were right there. They smiled at me, sadistically, and I closed my eyes, tired of fighting them. They had been after me all night. But we were in a ghost town, and there was no where to hide. As one of the men touched my arms, I shivered, terrified for my life, and then the host club arrived.

"Daddy won't allow it! Get your fithly hands off my Haruhi," Tamaki-senpai's enraged voice was absolutely scary, but when I opened my eyes, Mori-senpai was scarier. He seemed taller than normal, and as he rushed forward, the guys backed off. Tamaki-senpai came to me, and crouched down protectively.

Kyoya-senpai was satisfied with chasing off the stalker's, but the rest were out for blood. Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai, along with the twins, chased after them, and most likely beat them to a bloody pulp. Tamaki-senpai was pissed off at me, that was for sure.

"What the _Hell_ were you thinking coming out here by yourself? You could have been killed! Don't ever worry Daddy like that again!" Senpai hugged me, squeezing tightly.

"Please don't ever do that to me again. I almost had a heart attack when I got your message earlier. When you told me someone was stalking you, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. But since you didn't know where you were, it was kinda hard to find you. Next time, warn me when you go out by yourself. I couldn't survive if I lost you," Senpai's whispered words hit me hard. He had been worried? I mean, I know we're friends and all, but still, he was acting like he had almost lost his girlfriend or something. Don't even get your hopes up girl, I thought ferociously.

"I'm fine Senpai. I just twisted my ankle a bit. Now would you please get the hell off me." I hit Senpai on the back of his head, and he retreated to his corner of woe. Hani-senpai, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Mori-senpai ran up to me, blabbering like crazy, except for Mori-senpai, who just asked if I was all right.

Kyoya-senpai looked at me over the top of his rectangular glasses and said, "Making us find you all the way out here would normally make me increase your debt, but since you were almost raped," everyone winced except for Kyoya-senpai. "I'll let it slide this time. Don't let it happen again." Damn rich bastard. He acts like he has no feelings. It's wierd trying to understand him. I nodded and thanked him, although I was saying a string of profanities in my head about him.

"Kyoya, take it back. It wasn't Haruhi's fault that those assholes tried to rape her. Take it fucking back. Now." Mori-senpai's words hit me like a hammer. They always did. It always shocked me when Mori-senpai stood up for me. But is shouldn't because he is like my older brother. Kyoya-senpai narrowed his eyes, and nodded at me. I guess that's the best I'm gonna get from that rich bastard. Mori-senpai looked at me, asking with his eyes if that was enough. I blinked, and he got the message.

"Oh how sweet! He's standing up for Haru-chan," Hani-senpai said excitedly. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he went and hid behind Mori-senpai's legs. But his hiding place wasn't going to work today. Mori-senpai looked down at him, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He shook his head at Hani-senpai, and Hani-senpai looked down sadly. Mori-senpai seemed satisfied, but Tamaki-senpai was aghast.

He was blushing a furious red, and glaring at Hani-senpai like he glared at the twins when they hung out with me. It was kind of funny how outraged he looked, and without realizing it, I laughed out loud. Everyone looked at me like I'd lost my mind. I kept laughing until my sides hurt, and tears were streaming down my face. Tamaki-senpai came forward and felt my forehead. I instantly stepped back and looked at him. My face was probably bright red.

"You're extremely annoying. You know that?" He retreated into his corner of woe again, and the twins laughed. I glared at them, and they laughed again.

"Ooooh. Our little Haruhi has the hots for Boss, does she?" I blushed harder, and now everyone was laughing, except for Tamaki-senpai, who was still hiding out in his corner of woe.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Hikaru, and Kaoru, you are going to die tonight. Sleep with one eye open." The twins screamed, and I chased them around the little alley way. I stopped after a little while of the chasing.

"Kyoya-senpai? How the hell are we supposed to get out of here? I really need to get home, because my dad will be freaking out extremely."

"We have a car waiting outside the gates of this ghost town. If you will just come with us." I nodded, and suddenly there was a crack of thunder, and I almost had a heart attack. Tamaki-senpai came forward and grabbed my hand in his.

"It'll be alright, Haruhi. Just keep walking. If you get scared just squeeze my hand." The next crack of thunder had me squeezing his hand for dear life. "Not that hard," He said, looking like he does when he goes into his corner of woe.

"Please don't start growing mushrooms." Senpai laughed, and squeezed my hand gently. My heart skipped a beat. The twins looked back at us and laughed.

"Haruhi and Boss, Haruhi and Boss. Aren't you two just the cutest things." I growled, and then hid in Tamaki-senpai's shirt when the thunder boomed. Then it started pouring down rain, and my t-shirt got stuck to me like a second skin. Tamaki-senpai put his arm around me, and pulled me under his shoulder, and we fit together perfectly. The only downside of this wonderful chance to be next to Tamaki-senpai in a wet t-shirt, was the twins and their manical laughter and jokes about us. I wanted to chase them around like I had before, but I didn't want to leave the safety of Tamaki-senpai during the storm.

Thankfully the thunder soon stopped, and the twins jokes stopped as well. But Senpai didn't let go of me. He held me even tighter to him, and I let him. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Boss, you can let go of Haruhi now. The storm is over." And the jokes were back again. Why couldn't the twins just stay quiet for once?

"Would you two shut it already? Let them enjoy the moment." What the hell? Why would Mori-senpai say something like that? He was the only one I had talked to when I had started to feel different about Tamaki-senpai. He was the only one who absolutely knew that I was in love with Senpai. Well Honey-senpai probably knew because Mori-senpai told him everything. And Kyoya-senpai probably knew because he was just like that.

I tried to pull away from Tamaki-senpai, but he pulled me back to him. Baka. Why did I think I could get away from him? He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't let what they're saying get to you. Just enjoy the moment, like Mori-senpai said. I'm enjoying that you're letting me hold you and you aren't trying to pull away. Well sort of." I smiled and snuggled deeper into him. He beamed, and then everyone looked back at us and laughed.

"I'm glad they're finally accepting their feelings. Aren't you dear readers?" Kyoya-senpai looks out at the readers. How the hell does he know?

"I think it's sweet that Tama-chan likes Haru-chan, and Haru-chan like Tama-chan," Hani-senpai said cutely. Tamaki-senpai's eyes widened and he looked down at me.

"You like me? I already knew that I liked you, as more than just friends. But I can't believe that you've finally fallen for me! YES!" I stared down at the pavement, which suddenly fascinated me. Tamaki-senpai tried to raise my head up, but I broke away from him, and ran to the front, and stood next to Mori-senpai. He liked me! Tamaki-senpai actually liked me. I wanted to squeal and jump up and down for the first time in my life.

"Haru-chan? You should go back there with Tama-chan. He looks sad." I looked back to him, and he did look like he was extremely sad. So I ran back, and tackle hugged him. He gasped, and like the overdramatic dork we all know and love, he spun me around.

"Of course I like you, you big dork. What I can't believe is that you like me. That's the unbelievable part." And then I kissed him, right on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

"Holy shiznick. They're actually kissing. Who woulda thunk it?" The twins said together. But I was ignoring them, and enjoying the feeling of Tamaki-senpai's lips on mine. They were soft and full, and he wasn't from slobber city at all. Holy shit what was I doing? I was kissing Tamaki-senpai and he was kissing me back.

"Tamaki, Haruhi, we need to get into the car. So pull yourselves away from each other, or I'll have Mori-senpai do it forcefully," Kyoya-senpai cut in. I gasped, and pulled away from him, blushing bright red. He grinned, and pulled me back to him.

"Of course I like you. How could I not? You're funny, natural, and I'm absolutely in love with you."

"And he finally confesses his love. Now can we please get in the car?" Kyoya-senpai said, exsaperated. The twins laughed. Tamaki-senpai bowed, and ushered me into the car. Everyone else piled in, and the seat next to me stayed empty. And then Tamaki-senpai plopped down next to me. I grinned at him faintly, and he kissed me gently.

"Would you get a fucking room already? The nastiness and wierdness of it is going to make me kill myself." And that was Kyoya-senpai. Tamaki-senpai looked to him, pouting.

"But Mommy! I don't want to get a room." I laughed slightly, and then there was a searing pain in my chest. I cried out, and bent over. Everyone turned to me, and Tamaki-senpai started blubbering.

"Something horrible just happened. I can feel it. I think something happened to my dad." The pain in my chest was horrible, like someone had just stabbed me over and over.

"Driver! To Haruhi's apartment! NOW!" Kyoya-senpai said loudly. We were there in minutes, and Tamaki-senpai carried me inside. My father was lying in a pool of his own blood, and Mori-senpai ran forward to feel for a pulse. I already knew that he was dead. Tears started pouring down my face when Mori-senpai shook his head.

"He's already gone. I'm so sorry, Haruhi. C'mere." I ran forward to Mori-senpai, glad that he was like my older brother. He hugged me tightly, and when he pulled away, Honey-senpai jumped off his shoulders into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan! Is there anything I can do? Will cake help?" I shook my head, and the tears started falling faster. I fell to the ground with a silent scream. My world was shattered. Both my parents were gone now, and all I had left was the host club. Tamaki-senpai ran forward to hug me, but Kyoya beat him to it. He knelt beside me, wrapped his arms gently around my shoulders, and squeezed tightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Haruhi. I'm going to forgive your debt. You no longer have to work as a host." I heard his words, but I took them the wrong way.

"I can't leave the host club!" I screamed. "You guys are all I have left. Don't make me leave. Please." Kyoya-senpai stepped away, and gestured for Tamaki-senpai to come forward.

"You don't have to leave Haruhi. You can stay on as a host. Please don't leave us." He hugged me tightly, and kissed me. He wiped away all the tears. "If you stay on as a host, you will stay with one of us. We won't let you stay by yourself." I looked around at them. They all probably expected me to go stay with Tamaki-senpai, but that would probably make his grandmother hate him more. I looked at Mori-senpai, and he nodded.

"If you don't mind, Tamaki-senpai, I think I'll stay with Mori-senpai. I don't want to start up something with your grandmother." He nodded, and for once the twins didn't make a single joke.

Mori-senpai came over to me. "Let's get your stuff, Haruhi. And we'll call the police." I nodded and stood up, Tamaki-senpai supporting me. Mori-senpai grabbed a bag and shoved it towards me. I put random things in it, and headed out the door behind everyone else. We steppede slowly inside the car, and as I looked back, tears filled my eyes once more. But I had to be strong. I would survive this. I had to, for my father.

A.N- I absolutely love Ranka but he had to die for the story to happen. I'm so sorry for all the Ranka fans out there, I love him as much as ya'll do.

Moi-I'm so sorry Ranka!

Ran-It's alright sweetie. I'm just glad my little Haruhi wasn't hurt, and that she picked Mori over that blond idiot.

Tam-I am not an Idiot! I'm just dramatical.

Ran-Example A

Tam-Wahhh

Moi-Haha. R&R people


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Back to Life

Author's Note- Hey I'm back, with a hopefully good chapter.

Thank you to Eileena of Idreal for your review. Hopefully I fixed my errors in the last chapter.

Chapter 2- Coming Back to Life

I woke up to a child's voice, and I wondered if I was dreaming again, like when I met my mom. But as I slowly cracked my eyes open, I knew in my heart that it wasn't a dream. The memories rushing back at me were real. The tears falling from my eyes were real. And the fact that my heart was shattered was real. I sat up slowly, and Hani-senpai ran forward to glomp me.

"Mitsukuni, get off of her. You're hurting Haruhi." Hani-senpai jumped back with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan! I didn't mean to hurt you! Would cake make you feel better?" Those two were the same. I would probably bet my last few pennies that everyone was else was the same. I was the one that was different. I was the one who was shattered. Damn it, now I sound like Zoey from House of Night or something.

"I'm fine Hani-senpai. My body isn't sore, my heart is, my soul is. With my dad gone, I have no family left. I think that the host club is the only thing that's keeping me from running out the door and commiting suicide." Hani-senpai's tears overflowed, and I opened my arms to him. He jumped into them and started wailing.

"Don't kill yourself Haru-chan!" He shrieked. "That would mean Tama-chan would kill himself, and then the club would fall apart. I don't want it to fall apart! I want us all to stay together. And if you killed yourself, you wouldn't get to eat any more fancy tuna." My face fell. Stupid fancy tuna. Why does it have to be so delicious?

"And the fancy tuna." Hani-senpai tilted his head to the side cutely, and I said, "The host club and the fancy tuna are the only things keeping me here." Mori-senpai smiled slightly, while Hani-senpai was full on beaming.

"Then you shall get fancy tuna!" The twins screamed. I looked past Mori-senpai to see the twins with their fingers in the air like Tamaki-senpai does. I shook my head softly. If my dad had been here, I would be laughing and calling them idiots. But no. Stupid fate had other plans in mind. As I climbed out of the bed, everyone yelped slightly and turned their heads to the side. I looked down and realized why.

Someone had taken me out of my wet clothes and placed me in a small silk nightie. Oh I swear to God if the twins picked this out, I was going to kill them.

"Here." Tamaki-senpai shoved a robe at me. His face was redder than a tomato.

I wrapped it gratefully around myself, and gave Tamaki-senpai a small kiss as a thank you. He gave me a sad grin and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I looked around me again and finally noticed that we weren't in my house. I remembered last night again, and realized that I was in one of the guest bedrooms at Mori-senpai's house. He had taken me on a tour the first time I came to his house to study, but this is one of the rooms we skipped.

My stomach rumbled slightly, and everyone turned back to look at me. I shrugged gently and said, "I'm kinda hungry. Is there anything to eat around here?"

"To the kitchen!" Tamaki-senpai said. Looks like the overdramatical dork is back. Normally I would have smilled and chuckled slightly, but it seems as if I have lost the ability to smile and to laugh.

I sat down on one of the stools surrounding the table. Someone, a maid would be my guess, sat some cereal in front of me. I looked down at the Lucky Charms floating around in the milk. This had been my father's favorite cereal. I always made me and him a bowl before I left for school. Tears filled my eyes and slipped into the bowl. Kyoya-senpai wiggled his wrist a bit, and Tamaki-senpai growled at him. Kaoru wiggled his wrist as well, and Mori-senpai proceded to growl at him. Hani-senpai and Hikaru just stood there, baring their teeth in grins.

Something was strange about this. What was with the wiggling? And the growling? And the creepy smiling? I was seriously confused. And then it hit me. I suddenly remembered the stories that my mom had told me before she had died. Things about werewolves, vampires, and witches. As I looked around at my adoptive family, I thought about what would fit who.

Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai seemed like the most likely people to be werewolves. It was probably because they were the most possesive. Werewolves seemed like they were very possesive. Kyoya-senpai and Kaoru seemed like the most likely witches. Oh God that was scary. The shadow king with witchly powers. I shuddered and looked to Hani-senpai and Hikaru. Those two kind of reminded me of vampires. It was probably because the only thing I ever saw them drink was some kind of red liquid.

I knew I must have some kind of fever when I whispered softly, "You guys remind me of mythical creatures," and everyone turned to look at me. I was positive I had said it quietly. But they had all seemed to hear it. I opened my mouth to say it again when I was cut off.

The twins came and wrapped their arms around me, and said in my ear, "So what do we remind you of? Vampires, werewolves, or witches?" Tamaki-senpai growled again, this one was much scarier. The twins pulled their arms slowly off of me.

"Well... Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai remind me of werewolves. Kaoru and Kyoya-senpai seem like witches." Everyone shuddered except the shadow king himself, and I knew they'd thought the same thing I did. "And that leaves Hikaru and Hani-senpai. You two remind me of vampires because the only thing I ever see you drink is some kind of red liquid." They all looked towards each other. Every single one of them nodded. They moved towards me, and I stepped back, growling. Kyoya-senpai wiggled his wrist again, and I snapped an arm up, blocking the wave of magic coming at me.

It was then that I knew. I remembered something my mom had told me right before she was killed. She had told me that I was half werewolf, thanks to her, and half vampire, thanks to my dad. But there was also witch blood running through my veins. They had both been witches before they had been turned, and had vast magical powers. I had blocked it out and convinced myself it had been a dream. But as the host club surrounded me, I knew it was true.

"How did she know to do that?" Kaoru asked. The shadow king shrugged, and narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you finally remembered, did you? Took you long enough." Hani-senpai and Hikaru were standing there grinning like the vampires they were. "All of us have been watching you since the day you were born. We kept an eye on you because you are the only one of your kind. And I can't tell you anymore because we are going to have to erase your memory." Hikaru stepped towards me with his hand out, when Kyoya-senpai cut him off.

"It won't work. She blocked my paralyzer and you all know that's one of my strongest attacks. She's just beginning to tap into her powers. We could get Balthazar in here and he wouldn't be able to wipe her. She's just going to have to deal with it." I smiled. The pain of my father's passing had faded since I realized everything. My world was shattered no more.

"What time is it you guys?" I looked around and suddenly thought of school.

"Around 7:30," Kyoya-senpai answered.

I jumped up, running back up the stairs, screaming, "SHIT! School!" the entire way. When I stopped at my room, I grabbed my boys uniform and shoved it on as fast as I could. I grabbed my bag and ran back down the stairs. The boys were all standing there in their uniforms with their bags slung over their shoulders. "Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier? When did you guys get changed?"

The twins sighed and rolled their eyes. "We've been changed. And we didn't want to tell you because you seemed like you were still pretty shook up." I slapped my forehead, and panted.

"C'mon Haruhi. The car is about to leave." Tamaki-senpai wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me through the door.

"I hope both of you know that you won't be able to show affection like that at school. That would blow Haruhi's cover. And then she wouldn't be able to stay in the host club, and then the twins would have her all to themselves." Tamaki-senpai growled and pulled me closer to him. He glared at the twins, and they raised their hands into the air innocently. But I saw Kaoru wiggled his wrist slightly. I threw my arms up in front of Tamaki-senpai, and blocked the magic. I wiggled my wrist and glared at Kaoru. But just before the magic hit him, I pulled it back. Kyoya-senpai gasped.

"I've never heard of someone who was able to pull their magic back. Haruhi why'd you pull it back? You should have just let it hit me. You're more powerful than I thought. Hmmm. Well this is an interesting devevlopment." He looked to Kyoya-senpai and said, "The Hunters have found out about all of this. They're coming. And they're purpose is too kill us. Every single one."


	3. Reinforcements and Psycho Siblings

Author's Note- Sorry bout the end of the last chapter. Forgot to put my little scene at the end. Well here's the next chapter.

Many thankies to Eileena of Idreal for her support and stuff like that. You rox my sox chick.

Chapter 3

"Hunters?" I hesitantly asked. Everyone ignored me though. They were all focused on Kaoru and saying the most confusing things.

"When will they get here? Whose eyes did you see through? Is Dimitri with them? Please don't tell me Dimitri's with them," Kyoya-senpai asked.

"They'll be here in about four months. I saw through his eyes. He's with them and he's going to make sure he kills everyone of us. We need to call in reinforcements. Four months should give us enough time to gather the clans," Kaoru said quickly.

"Uh... Who the hell are the Hunters? Who the fudge is Dimitri? What the hell is going on!" I yelled. All eyes turned to me.

"Sorry Haru-chan. We just got worried for a second. The Hunters and Dimitri are nothing we can't handle," Hani-senpai said.

"Don't lie to her Hani-senpai. She needs to know the truth. She's just as a part of this as we are. Actually, even more so. Because she's a halfer," Hikaru said suddenly. He sighed and looked at me. "Do you know about the Salem Witch Trials? Those were Hunters burning actual witches, vamps, and weres. Hunters have hunted our kinds for century's. They say that we aren't supposed to exist, therefore we must die. We disrupt the balance. Most Hunters mistake the innocent mythical beings for the ones that take innocent lives. None of us have ever killed someone in our lifetimes." He looked around as everyone nodded. "So we have a death sentence hanging over us." His words finally hit me, full in the face.

"Someone is going to try to kill you guys?" I said quietly, my voice full of anger. Hani-senpai nodded slowly, and I erupted. "No one is going to touch you! I will not let them take away the rest of my family. I'll kill them first."

"Well actually Haruhi..." Kyoya-senpai's voice trailed off as I turned my gaze on him. "They're very hard to kill. And they will do what ever it takes to get the kill. They even turned my little sister, Sarami, into one of them. She's now hellbent on killing me and the host club, when we used to be her favorite people in the world."

"And she's going to get her kill," a silky voice drifted in through the skylight in the limo. A girl who couldn't be older than fourteen dropped in, and I thanked God that it was a big limo. We would have enough room to defend ourselves.

"Sarami... Please don't do this. I'm not evil. None of us are. We don't take lives, we try to save them," Kyoya-senpai said pleadingly. She whipped around to face him, and I threw a shield up around him. She saw it erect, and she turned slowly to see me standing up. I pulled up shields around everyone else, and glared at her.

"So you're one of the people trying to kill my family, hmmm? Well I've got news for you. I am not about to lose anymore of the people I love. So back the hell off. Take this chance to get your ass out of here. I won't hurt you because it would hurt Kyoya-senpai." She snorted.

"Like you could hurt me. You're just a little boy. A little human boy, might I add. I've been training since I was eleven years old. I've killed five vamps, two weres, and three witches. Someone like you won't do anything to me."

"Someone like me?" I scoffed. "I'm not human. I could most likely kill you without even trying. I'm the only known Dhampir in this world. My magical powers are endless, and my vampire/werewolf strength and speed make me a hard foe. Even your brother's paralyzer couldn't take me down. Taking you down wouldn't take more than a second. So just drop the snarky attitude before you piss me off."

She growled under her breath, but it wasn't like the growls I'd heard from Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai. This was a human growl. Her eyes shifted around. And then she leaped. I wasn't expecting it, so I didn't have time to pull up a shield. But I did have enough time to push her as hard as I could into the other door of the limo. I heard something crack and her scream of pain. No one moved forward to help her, though Kyoya-senpai's hand looked like it itched to call an ambulance. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and pulled a shield up around me before I knelt beside her.

"I told you to leave while you had the chance."

"I don't have a brother," she whispered. "My brother died the day he discovered his powers." I looked back to Kyoya-senpai and his face was filled with such pain that I thought I'd cry. I turned back to her and slapped her as hard as I could.

"Your brother is still there, you're the one that died. Never take a family member for granted. I did for one day with my mom, and she was gone the next. So don't do that with your brother. Oh and remember this. When you insult your brother or any of the host club, you insult me, and that's not such a good thing. Good day." The limo stopped and we dropped her outside. We climbed out and walked into the school.

_The Host Club Is Open For Business_

"Haruhi we heard about you're dad. Are you alright?" I've heard that question way too many times today.

"I'll be fine. Especially with the host club watching my back." The girls all squealed, and once again I wondered about their sanity.

"Yes we are taking care of our dear Haruhi in this time of great sadness." It seemed like he was going to say something else, but Kyoya-senpai came up and whispered something in his ear.

"They're here. Do some dramatic thing to introduce them." Who the hell was they? Tamaki jumped up on the table and launched into some dramatic speech.

"Ladies! We have some guests that will be staying with us for a while. Some of them might host, some might just hang around out here for you to fawn over. They are waiting just outside these doors. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, welcome our guests." The twins had huge grins on their faces, so I figured they knew who it was. I on the other had no frigging clue.

We opened the door, and eight guys spilled in. One girl with brown pigtails stood next to a guy with a white ball cap. They walked in slowly, the guy sipping a can of Ponta.

"Eiji! Oishi! MOMO! Man it's been a while. I can't believe you guys were able to come!" The twins jumped on three of the guys. Kyoya-senpai walked up to a scary looking guys with glasses and spiky black hair. He held a book similar to Kyoya-senpai's. One of the guy's was extremely buff, and looked like he'd get along with Kasanoda quite well. A guy with brown hair and brown eyes wandered over to the sushi table. There was one guy with his eyes closed so I couldn't tell what color his eyes were. He had shiny brown hair.

I walked over to the girl with pigtails and Mr. Ponta. "Hi. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a freshman, and a commoner, as Tamaki-senpai will most likely tell you constantly. And you guys are?"

"So you're the Dhampir girl." I gasped and fumbled with my words. The guy looked up and laughed while the girl turned red. "It's ok. We're mythical creatures too. I'm Ryoma Echizen, werewolf. The guy with red hair being tackled by Hikaru is Kikumaru Eiji. Mostly everyone calls him Eiji." 'Eiji' looked up at hearing his name and waved. "He's a vamp. The guy with black hair and those two little bangs is Oishi Syuichirou. Call him Oishi. He's a witch. The other guy with black hair with the twins is Momoshiro Takeshi. Momo. He's a were. The guy with the little black book over there is Inui Sadaharu. He speaks a completely different language. Let me clarify that. He uses a lot of big words and confuses Momo a lot. He's a witch. Call him Inui.

"The big buff dude standing in the corner is Kaidoh Kaoru. Kaidoh. He's a were. The guy with brown hair and open eyes is Kawamura Jakashi. Kawamura. He's a vamp. The brunette with the closed eyes is Fuji Syusuke. Call him Fuji. He's constantly smiling. Witch. And the last guy is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka. Never piss him off or ignore him, because if you do he'll make you run laps or drink some of Inui's concoctions. Inui Juice. Scariest thing known to man. Tezuka-senpai is a vamp." Wow. That's a lot.

"Hi Haruhi-senpai. I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. I'm a freshman. I'm a Dhampir like you. But no one besides the regulars and the host club know. They've kept me safe for years. They're my family." I smiled.

"I'm not your senpai. I'm a freshman too. I know how you feel with the family thing. These guys have become my family since mine is gone. Though somethings have changed between me and some people." I glanced towards Tamaki-senpai. Sakuno caught it, but Ryoma was looking towards the twins and his group. She grinned and I gestured for her to follow me.

"So you know I'm a girl?" I whispered quietly, while the girls looked over at us. She nodded and I continued. "And you obviously know I like Tamaki-senpai." She nodded again. "I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about a certain dense freshman." She turned bright red and didn't answer me. I nudged her gently with my elbow. "Well..."

"I've liked him since the first day we met. He was the first one to realize that I was a Dhampir. He's protected me ever since," she whispered softly. I nodded and looked to the host club. Looks like we were going to have to play Cupid.

Author's Note-Yay it's finally done. I'm pretty sure this is my longest yet.

Ryo-Cool. We're finally in the story.

Eiji-*Glomps Ryoma* I'm so happy Ochibi!

Ryo-Get off me senpai.

Haru-He reminds me of Tamaki-senpai.

Tama-Why thank you. I feel so special.

Haru&Ryo-*Rolls Eyes

Moi-R&R peoples


	4. Chapter 4 Love and Jealousy

Author's Note-I can't believe I got the last chapter up so fast. I'm amazed at myself. Well here it is. The cupid chapter. Of sorts.

Of course thanks to Eileena of Idreal.

Disclaimer-I do not own Ouran HSHC or Prince of Tennis. I'm sorry if that has not been mentioned before.

Chapter 4

As the girls cleared out, I gathered up everyone, excluding Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Guys we need to get those two together somehow. Or at least get Mr. Dense to see his feelings for her. Because obviously he's not gonna do it on his own." Eiji, Oishi, and Momo looked to the two youngest members of their group and sighed.

"We've tried. But that boy is just too dense. He can't even see how much he makes Sakuno blush. It's so sad." The twins shook their heads and I figured they knew exactly how the regulars felt. I laughed silently as I realized that they knew because of me and Tamaki-senpai.

"There is a thirty-four percent chance that he will realize his feelings on his own, sixteen percent with help. And there is a five percent chance that Sakuno will give up. Then there is a fifty-five percent chance that everyone will get impatient and tell him that Sakuno likes him, and that will lead to him telling all of you 'Mada Mada Da Ne', and that he already knew that," Inui-senpai popped in.

"So what should we do? Leave them alone? Or spy on them?" The twins held up two fingers. Everyone else nodded. I sighed and walked over to the lovebirds. Or at least tried to. Tamaki-senpai wrapped his arms around my waist before I could even get a few feet away.

"I've missed you today. I haven't gotten to hold you like this since this morning." I smiled up at him, and gently pressed my lips to his. Momo-senpai whistled. Kyoya-senpai pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.

Kaidoh-senpai rolled his eyes and hissed, "Idiot." Momo-senpai looked over at him and started yelling.

"What was that *mamushi!" Ryoma looked over at them and rolled his eyes.

As Ryoma watched them fight, I swear I heard him mutter, "Mada Mada Da Ne." Sakuno looked up at him with an adoring smile, but of course he failed to notice it. I kissed Tamaki-senpai again, and slipped out of his arms.

"Later, k?" I murmured. He nodded, and let me go. "Hey. Sorry about running away from you guys for a second. I had to talk to everyone."

Ryoma raised his eyebrow. "Aren't we included in the 'everyone'?" I narrowed my eyes at him, but let it go.

"R-Ryoma-kun, it's alright. Maybe it was s-something to d-do with the r-regulars hosting." He looked at her and gave in. It looked like he had already realized his feelings. It wasn't that hard to notice the way his eyes softened slightly when she talked, and when he looked at her.

"All right. But I'm still suspiscous, and you know I'll stay like this till I get some answers, Ryuzaki." She blushed when he said her last name, but I'd noticed that in the short time they had been here, he hadn't called her by her first name once.

"Why don't you call Saku-chan by her first name?" I opened my mouth to say it, but it came out in Hani-senpai's voice. I looked behind me and Hani-senpai was standing there, looking like an adorable fourth grader.

"Yes why don't you call her Sakuno? Ryuzaki is just so... unintimate." The twins came up behind Sakuno and wrapped their arms around her. Kaoru had his arms around her neck, Hikaru around her waist. They both rested their heads on her shoulders, and put their cheeks to hers.

Ryoma lifted his head, (he had been staring at the floor) and gave the twins a glare that could freeze an iceberg. Ryoma bared his teeth in a growl, and Hikaru hissed at him while Kaoru wiggled his wrist slightly. I screamed and threw a shield up around Ryoma and Sakuno. The magic halted, and everyone looked at us.

"How dare you!" I seethed. "How dare you attack each other like that! Kaoru you should be glad I'm not dragging your ass out of here by the ear and using my magic on you. Hikaru, I don't care if you feel the need to protect Kaoru, you had no right to get into this. AND YOU!" I whirled around to face Ryoma and the terrified Sakuno. I would have stopped all of this for her sake, but I was furious and couldn't stop myself. "I don't care if your jealous! You had no right to growl at them. No right WHAT SO EVER! Never under any circumstances are you to do that again. You may love Sakuno, you may not, but she isn't your property! You don't have to protect her like that. I never want to have to do this again! So put your jealousy aside Ryoma, and be a big boy!"

He turned his glare on me, and muttered, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll have to make you. But since I actually care about how Sakuno feels, I won't hurt you in any way." I turned to Sakuno and scrunched down slightly. "I'm sorry about this Sakuno. I wish that I hadn't yelled, but I'm not very good at controlling my temper. I'm so sorry that you had to see that. So so very sorry," I whispered softly.

"It's okay. I forgive you. R-Ryoma-kun, will you please apologize to Haruhi? It will m-make me feel a l-lot better." He looked at her and I once again noticed the softening of his eyes.

He looked at me and said, "I apologize Haruhi. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I'm not apologizing to those twins." He grinned ferally at them, and they stuck their tongues out at him. I grinned at Sakuno, and she gave me a soft smile back.

"Boys will be boys," I whispered softly. Sakuno nodded and laughed. This had been a good day. Now to survive tomorrow.

_****_

Author's Note-Well there's another one. I know my chapters are short, but I'm not really a long chapter writer. Sorry :)

Hika-Stupid Dog

Ryo-Dumb Blood sucker

Moi-Guys shut it. Get over yourselves

Both-What if we don't want to?

Haru-I should so zap you guys

Moi-R&R peeps


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

Author's note- Well here we are again. And once again I have another chapter. Only one person has stuck with me so far. ONE STINKING PERSON! No offense Ells. If you read, I beg of you. Please review. PLEASE!

Thanks to Eileena of Idreal. Hopefully you will like this chapter.

Disclaimer- Don't own either, and never will. If I owned them, would I be here writing about it? No I wouldn't. You must be stupid to even think I would.

Note- Dream stuff is in Italics.

Chapter 5

Waking up from the nightmare was a gift. Going through it over and over once I was awake was a curse. I wanted to tell the host club what was wrong, assure them that I was okay, but I couldn't speak. I was terrified. I was terrified that once I said something, my nightmare would become reality.

I felt a hand lower down on my shoulder, and from the scents in the air, it was Mori-senpai coming to check on me again. I looked up at him, and his eyes widened.

"It won't end. It keeps happening. WHY DO YOU KEEP LEAVING ME!" I screamed at him. Well not at him, specifically, at the dream him. But seeing the dream him, and the dream host club leaving me was more real than anything I'd ever experienced. I kept seeing the dream, and it scared the living shit out of me. When I lashed out at it, I freaked everyone out. Especially the host club. The Seigaku people were worried, even Mr. Density, and Captain Tezuka. But they weren't on the verge of tears like the host club was. Most of it anyway. Tamaki-senpai, the twins, and Hani-senpai were crying. Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai were just ultra worried.

I screamed in pain and hunched over as the dream hit again.

WOOOOOOOOOO

_ "Haruhi, you'll always be the host club's dog, and none of us will ever really care for you," Hani-senpai whispered, not looking like the little fourth-grader I had come to love like a little brother so much. The twins cackled insanely, and spit on me._

_ "You're just a worthless piece of shit! You will never be accepted in life, and you will always be looked down on. Why don't you just go get yourself killed, and join your mother in hell?" Kaoru asked. I'd always thought he was the nice twin._

_ Hikaru spit on me again, and said, "Seriously, you're the ugliest thing we've ever seen. Why don't you just go get a paper bag to put over your head. It'll do us all a favor. I really hope that you die, so I'll never have to see your ugly mug again." What they were saying hurt so much. I had thought that the host club loved me, even if I wasn't much to look at. I thought they were better than that. _

_ Mori-senpai came forward, and I prepared myself for more pain. _

_ "I agree with the twins. Why don't you just die already?" I gave out a silent scream, and clutched my chest. It felt like I'd been stabbed over and over. This was worse than the pain I'd felt when my father had died. Mori-senpai's words hurt the most. He was my big brother. Weren't they always supposed to take care of their younger siblings?_

_ Kyoya-senpai came forward, and adjusted his glasses with his middle finger. _

_ "Pathetic. A horrible excuse for a human. I feel dirtier just by talking to you. Just go rot in a hole somewhere, will you? You despicable, vile, creature." The tears that had been building in my eyes spilled over, and they fell faster than I would've thought possible. Was this what it felt like to be hated? My vision clouded, but I could see Tamaki-senpai's outline walking to the door._

_ "Just leave and never come back. You aren't wanted here. On second thought, we'll leave. You aren't even worth the time to spend here. I cannot believe that you actually thought that someone like me, would fall for a flat-chested, nerdy, plain as a button, thing like you. Good day, dog." And then they all walked out. I screamed for them to come back. But they didn't look back once. _

_ I collapsed on the ground, and suddenly a gun appeared in front of me. I reached out and grabbed it. With shaking fingers, I raised it up to my forehead. And then it all went dark._

WOOOOOOOOOO

I came out of it screaming, and Tamaki-senpai ran forward. He wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders.

"Why did you leave me?" I sobbed. "Why? What did I do? I thought you guys loved me!" Everyone looked confused, except Kaidoh-senpai. His eyes were shiny, like he was holding in tears. He looked like he was going to step forward, but he held himself back.

"I think I know what's wrong with her," Kaidoh-senpai whispered softly. Everyone looked at him in surprise, except Tamaki-senpai, who just looked up with tears streaming down his face.

"Please tell us, Kaidoh. What is wrong with Haruhi? Come here. Please help her," Tamaki-senpai whispered hoarsely. Kaidoh-senpai came forward slowly, and knelt down beside me. Tamaki-senpai moved away from me slightly, to give Kaidoh-senpai some room. Everyone moved forward to see what he would say.

"It's a nightmare, isn't it?" He whispered softly. When I nodded, everyone gasped. I mentally rolled my eyes. Is a nightmare uncommon around here or something? Kaidoh-senpai rolled his eyes, and it made a single tear roll down his cheek. "I had them all the time when my parents died. I know it seems real, and it hurts like hell, but you have to deal with it. I'm sorry that you have to go through this like I did. But you're strong. You'll get through this. I know you will." I looked up at him, and tears silently streamed down both of our faces.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"How do you know I'll make it? How? You can't possibly know that, because you barely know me," I whispered into his ears.

He started slightly, and then wrapped his arms around me.

"I know because I see the same spirit in you, that I saw in me when my parents died. I know that sounds corny, but it's true. You have the same determined spirit that I do." He stepped away from me, and gave me a smile. I gave him a small grin in return, while everyone sighed in relief. Tamaki-senpai came forward slowly, and he seemed like he was extremely wary. I turned and opened my arms to him.

He grinned like a crazed fangirl, and ran forward. I closed my eyes and embraced him tightly. I heard someone sniffle slightly, and then someone started bawling. Tamaki-senpai rubbed soothing circles on my back. When my chest started heaving painfully, I realized that it was me crying. The twins came forward, and wrapped their arms around my waist. Hani-senpai jumped on Hikaru, and from there he stroked my cheek softly. I heard Sakuno come forward, and the twins moved back to let her get to me. Tamaki-senpai let me go, and Sakuno wrapped her arms around me cautiously.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and we hugged for a little while before she said something.

"I was so scared for you, Haruhi. I was worried that something had possessed you or something crazy like that." She gave a nervous laugh. I smiled and squeezed her tighter.

"I'm fine now. No need to worry." She gave me a huge smile, and pulled away. She walked back to stand next to Ryoma. I saw his arm twitch like he wanted to throw it around her shoulders, but he resisted it. I gave everyone a small grin, and I could see them visibly relax.

"I do believe that something is wrong with the universe. Mamushi was being nice! I feel like I'm about to fall over twitching!" Kaidoh-senpai hissed at Momo-senpai, and Momo-senpai just smiled at him.

"Idiots," Ryoma muttered. Eiji-senpai looked at him, and gave Ryoma a Tamaki-senpai worthy glomp.

"Ochibi, it's not nice to call people idiots!" Ryoma shrugged Eiji-senpai off, and just took a sip of his Ponta.

After being with these guys for a couple days, this was normal. I gave a small chuckle. And then someone dropped in. Well actually, it was a deadly someone.

"Hello. Are you prepared to die?"

Sarami.

WOOOOOO

Author's Note- DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNN! Ohhhh we got a cliffie of sorts! Tune in next time to see what happens. Will Renge finally show her face? Will more Hunter's arrive? Will our favorite dorks prevail? Will I ever stop asking these retarded questions? Who knows...

Ryo-Well shit. She's here.

Haru-You know her?

Ryo-We go back.

Saku-Who the heck is she?

Moi-You'll find out. *Laughs manically*

Ryo&Haru-Sigh. R&R people.


	6. And the Hunters Are BACK!

Author's Note- Well here we are again. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to Nakashima Ayumu. You know who you are ;)

Disclaimer- I own neither. I've said this before, and I'll say it again. You're stupid to even think that I'd be here writing about them, when I own them. No offense, but still. What happened to your brain cells?

Chapter 6

Sarami. Dammit all to hell. The bitch showed up.

"Dammit! What the hell are you doing here? We did nothing to you! Why do you hate us so?" Sarami grinned ferally at the twins exclamation, and giggled like a school girl when more Hunters dropped in. Some busted through windows, some broke the roof. But all had guns, or crossbows, or some other type of mythical creature killing weapon.

Sarami looked at me, giving me a smirk.

"So you think you can beat me now, little boy? Even with your 'reinforcements', you are no match for this many Hunters. So come on. Hit me with your best shot." (Hit me with your best shot starts randomly playing in the background)

I drew up shields around the host club, and gestured to Sakuno to pull up shields around the regulars and herself. I left myself undefended, as a ploy to get the Hunters to come forward.

Sarami sneered at me, saying, "So you are so confident in all of this that you leave yourself undefended? How pitifully stupid."

She flipped into the air, and launched herself at me. The other Hunter's threw themselves at everyone else. I quickly pulled a shield up around me, and threw a paralyzing wave of air at Sarami. She froze in mid-air, and I stuck my tongue out at her. I turned to find everyone locked in battle with the Hunters. I was about to help out Oishi-senpai, when I heard Sakuno scream.

I ran as fast as I could to her. One of the Hunter's had her by the pigtails, and another one was punching her in the stomach. Right as I was about to blast the hitter into next week, Ryoma showed up.

He looked terrifying. He almost ripped the head off of the hitter, and attacked the one pulling her pigtails next. I pulled her away from them, and started fighting off the Hunters coming my way.

"How the hell did they get through your shield!" I screamed at her. I knocked out the few coming our way, and turned to her.

"I don't know!" She shrieked back at me. I sensed someone coming up behind me, so I tackled Sakuno to the ground, and jumped up to face them. It was Sarami.

"Now how the hell did you unparalyze yourself? I put a lot of power into that." She sneered at me again, and wiggled her wrist slightly. I felt the wave of power hit me, but the shield blocked it. I gasped, and started freaking out.

"You're a witch too, aren't you, Sarami?" Kyoya-senpai came up calmly behind me. I looked around crazily, making sure everyone was safe. All the Hunter's were on the ground. If they were unconscious or dead I didn't know.

"Yes I am. It comes in handy when fighting you creatures. The Hunters don't know, obviously. If they did, I wouldn't be here about to kill you. I guess it's a gene that runs in our family, huh, asshole?" Kyoya-senpai's teeth clenched, and I launched myself at the bitch.

I wrapped my hands around her neck and shook her.

"HOW DARE YOU! You little bitch. Kyoya-senpai loves you, and yet you still hate him for something he couldn't control! The exact same thing happened to you! Why can't you just accept the fact that you two are brother and sister, and you're supposed to love each other!" Mori-senpai came and peeled me off of her, and I went limp in his arms. He handed me to Tamaki-senpai, who held me close to him.

"How dare I?" She whispered softly. I looked intently at her face. Her hair was long, and it covered her face as she looked down at the floor.

"Yes. Do we need to repeat what she said?" The twins said, obviously very pissed.

"I love him too. But I have already chosen my life. I feel ashamed to have to do this, but it must be done." She pulled something from her belt, and she looked up quickly. She held a gun unwaveringly, and it was pointed straight at Kyoya-senpai. Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai moved forward, but she waved her hand and paralyzed them. She pulled out another gun.

"If you come near me, or try to help him, I will shoot you. So don't be an idiot." I saw her finger tighten on the trigger, and I couldn't stop myself. I pulled a shield up around him, and everyone else. She turned to me, and pointed both guns. One to my forehead, one to my heart.

"I told you not to help him. Now you die." She pulled the trigger, and I screamed and threw my hands out.

I felt a faint tingling sensation in my hand, and I looked down. The bullet had been crumpled up, and it lay on the ground near my feet. Everyone gasped. I looked at my hand and there wasn't a mark on it. I looked behind me, and saw Sakuno with her hands out like mine.

"Thanks Sakuno! You saved me!" She nodded shakily and turned to Sarami. Then another blast went off, and again I felt the tingling sensation.

"You won't hit her. That shield is too strong to penetrate. Seems as if you lost this time Sarami. Just get out of here, try again some other time," Kyoya-senpai said. Sarami spat on his shoes, but gave in.

"I'll be back!" She turned and was running out of the room, when the twins called out.

"That is so from Terminator! COPYRIGHT!" Everyone gave out small chuckles. I ran over and hugged Sakuno as hard as I could.

"Are you alright? I tried to help you, but Echizen beat me to it. Thank you so much." She nodded slightly, and I released her so she could hug Ryoma. She stumbled over to him, and started thanking him profusely.

He just sighed and pulled her into his arms. He held her extremely tight, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just glad I was able to get there on time. And next time? Don't lower your shield to be like Haruhi," Ryoma whispered softly. No one heard the last part except me.

Sakuno started slightly at the feeling of his arms around her, but she hugged him back anyway.

"I'll make sure I don't Ryoma-kun." She didn't stutter once. I turned around to give them their privacy, and checked on everyone else.

"Everyone ok? Anyone hurt?" Some people had bruises, but they could be easily covered by makeup. But the person I was most worried about was Tamaki-senpai, who had a long scratch on his arm, and it was bleeding heavily.

I ran over to him as fast as I possibly could, and began to fuss over him. And right before my eyes, the blood got sucked back in, and the scratch closed up.

I gave a sigh of relief. He smirked, and started squealing about how cute it was that I was worried about him. I silenced him by covering his lips with my hand. He pouted and Kyoya-senpai laughed.

"Well now that that's over, how about we get out of here? We still have to gather our clans. We will begin that tomorrow. Does anyone know where the Regulars will be staying?"

"We will be staying at the Hitachiin's mansion, if that is alright with you," Captain Tezuka spoke up. Kyoya-senpai nodded.

"Sakuno will be staying with us there. So there is no need to worry about her." Again Kyoya-senpai nodded.

"Hikaru, Kaoru? Is it alright if I stay with you guys there tonight?" I asked hesitantly. The twins nodded vigorously. I smiled and threw my arms around their shoulders.

"Well let's go then." And we all left. The host club would be staying the night at the twins hou- I mean mansion as well. This outta be interesting.

WOOOOOOOO

Author's Note- Well there it is. Hope ya liked it. Ayumu, hopefully you liked the action!

Momo- So Echizen? Did you enjoy that hug of yours?

Ryo- *Looks down, pulls the cap down, blushing furiously* Shut up

Eiji- OCHIBI! That is so adorable! Nyaa!

Moi- AWWWW. Young love

Ryo- *Gives Death Glare* You too!

Moi- *Laughs nervously* Uh yeah. R&R people


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepover Drama

Author's Note- Hopefully the last chapter satisfied your bloodlust Ayumu. I actually had quite a lot of fun writing the last chapter. It made me laugh at some points. AND I'M THE ONE THAT WROTE IT! Well at least I think I did. I do remember seeing that creepy doll typing on my computer...

To my best friends. Especially Ayumu, since we can't have a crazy sleepover!

Disclaimer- Haven't we gone through this before? I don't own EITHER! Get that through your thick skulls you dumb lawyers! *Flips off the lawyers, and runs like hell*

Chapter 7

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to wear that. You guys have finally lost your minds." Sakuno nodded in mute agreement. The twins pouted at us, still holding out the skimpy night dresses.

"Stop harrassing my daughter! And Haruhi!" Tamaki-senpai came running in, and he rushed those pervy twins out. Sakuno and I sighed in relief, and searched through the closet for something else to wear to sleep in tonight. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top. Sakuno tentatively grabbed a huge t-shirt and some knee-length shorts.

We quickly changed and headed upstairs to the teen room.

The teen room consisted of bean bag chairs, a couple of huge flat-screen T.V's, and a rack of about five million DVD's. The guys were laying out around the room. When I saw the twins faces I busted out laughing.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" I asked through my chuckles. I saw a bright flash of light, and looked up from my place on the floor, where I'd been rolling around laughing, and saw Fuji-senpai holding a camera in his hand.

"This will be good blackmail, for all three of you." All color drained from the twins faces, and I knew mine was the exact same way. Oh shit. Fuji-senpai really was a sadist.

I shuddered, but moved forward anyway. I plopped down on a bean bag, and Hani-senpai launched himself at me.

"HARUUUU-CHAAAAN!" I opened my arms at the last second and caught him, but he had put so much force behind his jump, that we both fell backwards off of the chair. I started laughing, and suddenly so was everyone else. I hugged Hani-senpai close and he got up so I could as well. He jumped over to Mori-senpai. He giggled and held Usa-chan to him tightly.

"Well isn't this interesting?" Kyoya-senpai said. We all looked to him, and he was smirking like the Lord of the Underworld he was.

"What's interesting?" Momo-senpai asked. I was just about to ask the same thing, when I got an image of a girl stumbling around outside. She was injured, I could tell that much. I jumped up and ran down the stairs.

Everyone jumped up behind me, and followed.

I ran all the way to the gates, and the girl was still there.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I called out to her, and she jumped. I walked up to her slowly, so as to not scare her. She had the scent of a witch.

"I'm not sure where I am. Do you know? Oh I'm sorry I've forgotten my manners. I am Yoshikuni Miharu. But everyone calls me Miharu. And you are? Who are those people behind you?" I quickly glanced behind me, to see the regulars, Sakuno, and the host club. I bowed slightly to Miharu, and quickly introduced myself.

"Hello Miharu. I am Haruhi Fujioka. This girl here," I pulled Sakuno forward, "Is Sakuno Ryuzaki." I continued to introduce people like that. When I pulled Kaoru forward, I noticed a tiny blush. But when I got to Hikaru, there was no blush. I wondered what was going on there.

"Is this what you said was interesting?" Hikaru asked Kyoya-senpai. The shadow king gave a smirk and a nod. Kaoru had wondered up next to me again, and he was questioning Miharu.

"Why are you here? How old are you? Why can't you remember why you're here? And why are you covered in bruises?" He whispered the last part softly.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm a freshman, age 15. My sister Kobayashi is fifteen too. I think we ran away from our home, though I'm not exactly sure why." Kyoya-senpai came forward, and I think he scared Miharu a bit.

"Why don't you come inside so we can get you checked out?" Miharu looked scared, and then a girl that looked exactly like her came around the corner.

"YOSHIKUNI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WANDER OFF! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The girl stopped next to us. She was a vampire, I could tell by her scent.

"Sorry Kobayashi! I didn't mean to wander off! I was just looking for some flowers to put on dad's grave, and I lost my way. Please don't be mad!" 'Kobayashi' sighed and just wrapped her arms around Miharu.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. So who the hell are these guys?" She turned to us, and I went through the introductions again. She nodded over and over, and pretty soon Kobayashi looked like a bobble head.

"I'm Kobayashi Miharu. I'm Yoshikuni's older sister, and yes we are twins."

"You're only older by three minutes," Miharu mumbled. Kobayashi stuck her tongue out at her sister. Hikaru and Kaoru were obviously shocked, but they had identical smirks upon their faces.

"Why don't you stay here for a while? Does that sound good to you guys?" I turned to the twins. They were pissed because I'd cut them off, but I didn't want them driving the two girls away.

"If it would be okay, then we would like to. Would it be alright?" They directed the question at Hikaru and Kaoru. The Hitachiin twins looked to the sky for a second, then looked to the Miharu twins.

"Why not? It's not like you're gonna cause any trouble. Are you going to?" The sisters shook their heads furiously, and the brothers smirked again.

"Let's head inside," I whispered to the sisters. They nodded and followed me inside.

WOOOOOO

"So Yoshikuni, Truth or Dare?" Kaoru asked. Kobayashi cleared her throat, and glared at the younger Hitachiin.

"Only I can call her Yoshikuni. Everyone else calls her Miharu! So don't call her Yoshikuni like you know her!" Kaoru flinched slightly, and Hikaru hissed at Kobayashi.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fighting here, alright?" Oishi-senpai said.

"It's okay, Kobayashi. He didn't know. And besides, I don't care if he calls me that. Actually, I like him calling me that." Miharu looked down at her hands and blushed cutely.

"Well, Truth or Dare, Yoshikuni?" Karou, leaned forward, and raised her chin so that they were eye to eye.

Kobayashi punched his arm, shrieking, "PERVERT!" Kaoru rubbed his arm, and flipped Kobayashi off.

"Sis! He's not being a pervert! He's just being himself! So stop hitting him!" Kobayashi sighed and looked pleadingly at her sister. Miharu crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. Kobayashi sighed once again, and gave up.

"Dare Kaoru. Sorry it took me so long to answer." He gave her a sweet smile, and I could hear her heart racing.

"I dare you to kiss me." I gasped, and I'm not ashamed to admit that. So did Tamaki-senpai, Hani-senpai, Hikaru, Kobayashi, Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, and Fuji-senpai. Inui-senpai was just muttering something about data. Miharu smiled shyly, and looked down at the floor.

Kaoru raised her chin again, and they stared deeply into each others eyes.

Miharu leaned forward quickly and pecked him on the lips.

He smirked and said, "I never said on the lips."

I smiled and giggled, while Fuji was looking at his camera. I reached over and grabbed it out of his hands. I smiled when I saw the picture on the screen.

"Nice blackmail material. I could use this in the future. Could I have a copy?" Fuji-senpai gave me a sadist smile, and I gave him and evil grin right back. I looked back to the lovebirds to see Kobayashi strangling Kaoru. I jumped in between them, and threw Kobayashi off of him.

"DAMMIT! I thought I said NO FIGHTING!" I breathed heavily in between them.

"We already know what you are. You don't have to hide that from us. We know why you ran away. We know everything," Kyoya-senpai said.

"So you have two options. You can stay with the host club and the regulars, where you will be safe, or you can go out there again by yourselves and get killed. So to be an idiot, or not to be an idiot?" Hikaru said.

WOOOOOO

Author's Note- And there it is. I was going to do a song thing, but this ended up differently than I thought it would. So next chapter will either be the continued sleepover, or they will be back at school. Sorry Ayumu if you wanted the song thing!

Kao-HOLY CREPE SHE KISSED ME!

Kob-Yes, you got my little sister's first kiss. Are you happy now?

Kao-Immensely

Kob-Perverted Asshole

Mih-HEY! Don't call him that!

Moi-Next time the continued fight between the twins. R&R people


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note-WOOT! I GOT MORE REVIEWS! AIEEE! Now that that's over with, hope ya enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to Ayumu, Miharu, and LilAnime

Disclaimer- Sigh. I own neither. Happy ya dumb lawyers?

Chapter 8

Previously

"We already know what you are. You don't have to hide that from us. We know why you ran away. We know everything," Kyoya-senpai said.

"So you have two options. You can stay with the host club and the regulars, where you will be safe, or you can go out there again by yourselves and get killed. So to be an idiot, or not to be an idiot?" Hikaru said.

Now

The two sisters glanced at each other, and the one I could identify as Kobayashi looked extremely defiant.

"How the hell do you know what we are? Are you Hunters or something?" I heard some people chuckle quietly, but when I saw Kyoya-senpai glaring at the sister's, I immediatey tensed up.

"How dare you accuse us of something like that?" Kyoya-senpai stepped forward, and for a single second, I saw his cool facade crack just the slightest bit. I moved slightly so that I was in his path, and I saw Kaoru and Hikaru moving closer to the girls.

"We aren't anything of the sort. We are mythical creatures, such as yourselves," Kyoya-senpai said. I was glad the glacial tone was gone from his voice, but he still looked kinda pissed.

"So that's why you all smell funny. Well except for Hani-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Eiji-senpai, and this idiot right here." She jerked her head in Hikaru's direction. Hikaru stuck his tongue out at her, while Kyoya-senpai rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Yes they are vamps. That's why they don't smell funny to you." I heard her murmur something along the lines of 'No shit Sherlock'. I laughed, but when everyone looked at me, I glanced around and whistled innocently.

"Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Kaoru, and I are witches. Ryoma, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Tamaki, and Mori-senpai are werewolves. Anything else?" Kobayashi narrowed her eyes, and pointed at Sakuno and I.

"What the fuck are those two? They smell weird. Like as in weirder than the witches and weres do. So what the fuck is there problem? If they're humans, I will kill them." Tamaki-senpai and Ryoma growled, while moving in front of me and Sakuno.

Kobayashi smirked evilly, and said, "So they are humans. Looks like it's killing time." As she was just about to pounce, Hikaru grabbed her.

"They aren't human," He whispered in her ear as she turned to give him a death glare almost as bad as Kyoya-senpai's.

"They're..." I looked at Kaoru, as he looked at Kyoya-senpai, and I could tell he was asking permission to tell what we were. Kyoya-senpai gave an nod, and Kaoru turned to an extremely impatient, extremely pissed off Kobayashi.

"What are they, Kaoru?" Miharu suddenly came into the conversation, and Kaoru gave her a gentle smile. Kobayashi gave him a grin behind his head that promised death.

"Oh my God! We're friggin Dhampirs! This conversation is taking way, way, too long," I suddenly bursted in. I just wanted to get this over with. I felt sorry that I had been to impatient to see what would happen between the new lovebirds.

Kobayashi looked at me like I had lost my ever loving mind, and said, "What the hell is a Dhampir?" I sighed and right as I was about to start talking, Sakuno timidly began.

"A D-dhampir is a h-half-vamp, half-were p-person, w-whose parents w-were witches b-before they w-were turned." She stuttered more than she usually did, and I just knew that she was absolutely terrified. I moved to wrap my arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture, but once again Ryoma beat me to it. Miharu nodded slightly, and gave Sakuno a small smile. Sakuno beamed a one hundred watt smile back at her, but that smile faltered when she looked at Kobayashi.

"Dhampirs don't exist. They're myths. Vamps and Weres can't have kids together," She said softly, obviously disbelieving. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I walked over to her, with Tamaki-senpai still hovering.

"Are you saying that I don't exist? Smell my arm. I don't smell like a vamp, were, or a witch, but at the same time, I smell like all of them." She gave my arm a delicate sniff, and her eyes widened. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the scent of werewolf and witch, but still she sniffed.

"You are a Dhampir... I haven't seen one in so long," She murmured softly. No one heard her words except me and Miharu. The younger Miharu twin's eyes filled with tears, and she turned away. I dragged Kobayashi away from everyone, so no one would overhear. This seemed like something they didn't need to know, just yet.

"What do you mean by, 'I haven't see one in so long'?" I asked her gently. Tears had filled her eyes, and as I asked the question they spilled over. I wiped them away softly.

"He was my brother. He was killed by my mother when she found out what he was. He was only a year older than me and Yoshikuni. I was young when he died, I couldn't have been more than five. But I remember everything of that day in perfect detail. I had been sitting on the couch, watching The Lion King with Kaito, my brother, and then that woman came running in, screaming. Kaito seemed to know exactly what was going on, so he threw me to the side, making sure I didn't get hurt in the process.

"And then she attacked him. I don't even think she registered that she was murdering her child, right in front of another. When it was over, everything was covered in blood. _His_ blood. I cried my eyes out when she came towards me. Then she leaned down and whispered in my ear, 'He wasn't meant to live. That witch child will be next'. The next week she started beating Yoshikuni. We had to put up with it, and sometimes I stood in for the worst beatings, and that woman didn't even know she was beating her 'favorite'. We dealt with that for years, and then three days ago, we got out. The beating Yoshikuni had gotten was particularly viscious, and when I came home from the grocery store, she was almost dead. That woman had disappeared. So we wondered the streets for a couple days. Yoshikuni healed herself as much as she could, and then we found our way here. And that's our story."

Tears of my own fell. I reached forward, and wrapped my arms around her. As soon as I did, I gasped, and collapsed, along with Miharu and Kobayashi.

I was living what had happened to them. I was going through what they had gone through. It was the most excrutiatingly painful thing that had ever happened to me. I searched through my mind for a way out, but there was none. But I found Kobayashi and Miharu, and I stood with them. We weathered the storm together. And waited for it to pass.

_Tamaki's POV_

When Haruhi dropped to the ground, I lost it. I jumped forward, and held her in my shaking arms. She shuddered and flopped around for a while, then she screamed in pain. I held her to me tightly, murmuring comforting words to her. I didn't know what was wrong with my Haruhi, but I knew that she was weathering a major storm.

But I had my own storm to weather. And my storm came in the shape of dealing with the fact that Haruhi just went completely limp.

_Kaoru's POV_

I saw Yoshikuni drop to the ground, and I leaped forward, my brother leaping to Kobayashi. We held them in our arms, watching the silent tears streaming down their faces. When Haruhi screamed in pain, we looked to each other, wondering at the tears on our faces, and why our girls hadn't screamed.

"What's happening to her?" I whispered to Hikaru, my voice full of pain.

"I don't know Kaoru," He murmured back to me. I sighed, my chest heaving painfully. I reached out a hand to him, hoping he'd take it. He did, thank God. So we just sat there, holding on to each other and our girls. Each other for support, the girls for the reassurance that they were alive.

And then they went completely still, hardly breathing.

I looked to Hikaru again, and slowly murmured, "Oh my fucking shit!"

Haruhi's POV

When we finally came to, I was sore and exhausted. I opened my eyes slowly, tasting the scents in the air, finding out who was holding me so tightly. I looked up and saw a pair of bluish-purple eyes. I knew exactly who it was, and he was freaking out, _big time_.

"Oh my gosh! Haruhi are you alright? What happened? PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ALRIGHT!" I sighed and shook my head, but stopped when I felt a searing pain in my neck. I reached my hand up to rub it gently, and remembered that it was from like the fifth time Miharu got beaten.

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai, just a little sore. It's not helping that you're strangling me." He popped away from me, and I gave a half hearted chuckle. I looked around till I saw the twins in the arms of the twins, and they were awake. I sighed in relief. Everything was fine. At least I hoped so.

Yoshikuni's POV

When I awoke from reliving all the terrible beatings, I saw Kaoru. The sight of him instantly gave me peace.

"You're alright! Thank God," He whispered, and held me tighter. I tried to gently wrap my arms around his neck, but the pain was to great, and I flinched. I curled in on myself, while Kaoru just kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright, sweetie. It's alright," He murmured softly in my ear. So I let him hold me, while I searched for my sister. When I saw her in the arms of Hikaru, I almost busted out laughing. I can't believe my sister would fall for the more pervy of the twins. I shook my head, and gave out a little chuckle.

When Kaoru looked at me like I was crazy, I gestured at our twins. He laughed quietly as well. I looked around again, and saw Haruhi in the arms of Tamaki-senpai. She looked perfectly fine, and I gave a mental sigh of relief. Everything would be fine.

Kobayashi's POV

Waking up in the perv's arms would have normally made would normally make me blush like crazy, but I was just to tired to care right now. I gave Hikaru a wink, while he gave a sigh of relief. He stuck his tongue out at me when I poked him in the stomach.

"Be careful with that thing. Or I might have to find something better to do with it." He looked baffled, but gave a low chuckle anyway. I looked around for Yoshikuni and Haruhi.

I almost spat in disgust when I saw my sister in Kaoru's arms, but kept myself in check. I saw Haruhi in Tamaki-senpai's arms, and silently cheered when I saw that she looked perfectly fine. Everything would be fine.

WOOOOO

Author's Note- ANNNNNNDDDDD I'M DOOOONNNEEEE! YIPPEE! Ok random outburst over. Hope ya liked it.

Koba-I can't believe you were hugging him, YOSHIKUNI!

Yosh-I can't believe that you were hugging and flirting with the perv.

Koba-*Narrows eyes* Touche.

Yosh-*Smirks triumphantly* You can never beat your twin.

Hika&Kao-Ain't that the truth.

Another A/N. I finished this fic at friggin 1:23 A.M! I hope ya'll are happy!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's NOTE- HI GUYS! WAZ UP? Sorry, It's just after midnight, and I'm kinda like Mori when he's tired. I'm a lot more hyper. So here's the next chappie. Hope ya enjoy!

Thanks to Ayumu, LilAnime, and HeartlessDreamer13. YOu guys rock my sox!

Disclaimer-I do not own either Ouran HSHC or Prince of Tennis. But I do own Sarami Ootari, Yoshikuni Miharu and Kobayashi Miharu. So don't go stealing them! I also own the plot line.

Note- Flashbacks, and telepathical talking, are in italics.

Chapter 9

Haruhi's POV

"So what the hell happened anyway?" Hikaru asked abruptly. I exchanged a silent glance with the twin sister's, and decided that we wouldn't tell anyone what happened, just yet.

"Something we can't tell you about yet," Miharu called out. Kaoru gave her the puppy dog eyes, while Tamaki-senpai did the same to me. I closed my eyes, and shook my head softly.

"Sorry Tamaki-senpai. This isn't something we are up to sharing yet. But, someday, we promise to tell you. For now, we will only tell Sakuno, because this might be something she might have to learn about." I looked at Sakuno, while she gave me a pleading look. She and I both knew that the nosy people of our groups would be swarming her, as well as the twin sister's and myself, but she had to know.

"Why the hell can't we know?" Ryoma asked rudely.

"This is for Dhampirs only, and the sister's," I said, giving him a glare. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sakuno cut him off.

"R-Ryoma-kun, p-please listen to h-her. If s-she says it's f-for Dhampirs o-only, then maybe i-it is. Do t-this for me. Please R-Ryoma-kun," She said quietly. Ryoma clenched his teeth, and tightened his hands into fists. I saw his lips move slightly, but I didn't hear any words come out.

"Thank y-you, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno murmured. His teeth clenched again, and Sakuno gave him an angelic smile, that I knew was just for him. Ryoma untightened his fists, and unclenched his teeth. And when I saw him blush slightly as he pulled down his cap, I couldn't help but wonder...

What the hell was up with those two?

I glanced up at the clock. OH MY SHIT!

"SCHOOOOOLLLLLL!" I screamed as I ran towards the room I'd stayed in at the Hitachiin's. This is giving me a faint sense of deja vu. Anyone remember? Note the hint of sarcasm.

I heard the host club's chuckles all the way up in the huge closet. I grabbed my uniform, and shoved my body into it as fast as I could. I heard the door crack open behind me, so I turned to see Sakuno, and the sister's stumble in.

"Are you guys already enrolled at Ouran?" I shot the question at the twins, already knowing that Sakuno was. They gave me quick nods, and I threw two uniforms at them. Kobayashi looked at the yellow dress with disgust, while Miharu just looked at it with mild disinterest. Sakuno just grabbed her dress, and without looking at it, she shoved it on.

"I can't believe I have to wear this," Kobayashi muttered.

"Well believe it," I said back. Kobayashi gave out a sigh, while giving me a smaller version of the Shadow King's death glare.

"Let's go girls. Oh and by the way. Everyone at school believes that I am a guy. So you have to speak as if I'm a guy. If you're wondering, long story short, Kyoya-senpai is a sadistical money man, who I had to pay a debt back to, but now that it's paid, I still have to masquerade as a boy. Is that clear?" They gave nods, and I rushed down the stairs with them behind me.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I ran out the door. The boys were already in the huge stretch limo the Hitachiin's owned, and I wondered how they could afford it. Damn rich people. I heard Sakuno cry out, and as I turned to see what the hell had happened, Ryoma flashed by me. He caught her in his arms, before she even got close to the ground.

From what I could see of it, it looked as if she had tripped. And somehow, Ryoma had saved her from meeting the concrete walkway face to face.

I wondered again at what the hell was up with them.

"Thanks R-Ryoma-kun. I'm s-so clumsy," She whispered to him. She was blushing furiously, and I held in the little laugh that wanted to escape.

"Mada Mada Dane," He murmured back softly. He said it lovingly, that much I could tell, but obviously she couldn't. Her face fell slightly, but what he did next made her smile like a kid on Christmas Day.

He pulled of his hat, and while escorting her to the limo, plopped it on her head. She beamed up at him, and I could swear I saw him give her a small smile back. They scooched into the limo, and Momo wolf-whistled.

"Looks like Echizen does have some skills," Momo laughed. Eiji-senpai smiled like a maniac.

"OCHIBI! That was so adorable! Nya!" Eiji-senpai tried to glomp him, but somehow Ryoma maneuvered out of the way, and Eiji-senpai fell on Sakuno. Ryoma clenched his hands tight again, and only I saw the slight tightening of his jaw.

Ryoma let out a slight growl of pain, and Eiji-senpai slowly backed off. Sakuno reached up, and placed her hand on his arm gently. He relaxed instantly, and so did everyone else. But the entire ride to school, I watched the two freshmen closely.

Woooo

The host club is open for business.

"So, Sakuno, what is going on between you and the hot freshman, hmmm?" I heard one girl ask Sakuno. They had been harrassing her ever since we had reached school.

"And which one would that be?" Sakuno asked coldly. It seemed when she got pissed of, her entire personality changed. I looked up to see Ryoma staring icily at the girls.

"Oh you know who I mean. That Ryoma kid. What's going on between you guys?" Sakuno glared at the girl, but whoever the hell it was didn't flinch.

"Why should I tell you?" Sakuno asked quietly. The girl's eyes filled with fire, and she lunged forward.

She never made contact with Sakuno. Ryoma had ran forward with inhuman speed, and grabbed the girl before she had even left the ground.

"Never do something like that again. Do you hear me? Never, ever, try to hurt Sakuno. Because if you do, I know too many ways of torture, and quite a few that would be fun to use on you. Do you understand? Or do I need to talk a bit slower?" Ryoma whispered, sounding extremely deadly.

"Ryoma-kun, p-please let g-go of the g-girl," Sakuno muttered. Ryoma dropped the girl in her chair, and helped Sakuno out of hers. His hands and teeth were clenched once again.

"Let's get out of here, Ryuzaki." And he reverts back to the Ryuzaki. I could've sworn he just called her Sakuno. I thought back through the conversation. He did call her Sakuno, but he wasn't speaking to her. I sighed and returned to my customer.

Sakuno POV

"So, Sakuno, what is going on with you and that hot freshman, hmmmm?" The girl across from me asked. I gave her a blank stare.

"And which one would that be?" I asked in a chilly voice. Dammit, why was I losing my cool with this girl? I never stuttered when I got pissed, and right now, I was on my boiling point.

"Oh you know who I mean. That Ryoma kid. What's going on between you guys?" I gave her my coldest glare.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked softly. Her eyes widened, and she lunged at me. Before I could move away, Ryoma stepped in.

He grabbed the girl before she could leave the ground, and held her face close to his.

"Never do something like that again. Do you hear me? Never, ever, try to hurt Sakuno. Because if you do, I know too many ways of torture, and quite a few that would be fun to use on you. Do you understand? Or do I need to talk a bit slower?" Ryoma murmured, sounding extremely deadly.

"Ryoma-kun, p-please let g-go of the g-girl," I muttered. Ryoma shoved the girl down in her seat. He helped me out of mine.

"Let's get out of here Ryuzaki." I liked it alright, when he called me Ryuzaki, but I liked it even more when he called me Sakuno. He called me Ryuzaki in front of everyone else, but when it was just us, or with people that he felt completely comfortable with, he called me Sakuno. I stumbled behind him as he dragged me out of the room.

"Are you alright Sakuno?" He asked as he frantically looked me over. I sighed softly and reached out with my mind.

_I'm f-fine, Ryoma-kun. T-that girl d-didn't hurt me. Y-you got there j-just in t-time,_ I stuttered telepathically. Yes I just said telepathically. I thought back to the day I'd first started at Seigaku, and Ryoma had saved me. That was when I had discovered that I was a Dhampir, and Ryoma had become my protecter, and my first love. I hadn't told him about the love thing yet...

FLASHIEBACK: START

_I flinched yet again as the guy in front of me swung his racket in my face. Soon the tennis racket was almost brushing my nose._

_"Hey! Stop swinging your racket around like an idiot. You're gonna hit that girl if you keep it up!" A guy's voice called out. The voice was soothing, and I instantly relaxed. _

_I looked around for the owner of the perfect voice, and found him sitting across from me, wearing a white ball cap, a red jacket, some shorts, and drinking a can of Grape Ponta. His eyes and hair were hidden by the cap, but from what I could see of his face, he was quite handsome._

_"What did you say, you little punk?" The guy who had been about to hit me, turned to the boy, snarling. His hair was long and reddish, and he was extremely tall. _

_"Who me?" The boy said sarcastically. He finally looked up and I got a full on view of his face. He was extremely handsome. He had green tinted hair, and golden brown eyes. He was the best looking thing I'd ever seen. _

_"Yeah you. Ya sarcastic little asshole." _

_"That's not a nice thing to say. Do I need to call your mommy to clean your mouth out with soap? Oh and by the way? If your going to do that grip right, move your hand just a bit. And watch where your swinging that thing." The train stopped, and the bullies just stood there, looking dumb. _

_"C'mon girl. This is your stop, isn't it?" My savior called out over his shoulder. I gasped and scrambled up, past the bullies. I hopped off the train, just before the door closed. Of course, me being me, I stumbled and fell flat on my face. Well at least I thought I would, but suddenly my face was shoved into an extremely warm chest. _

_"Are you trying to kill yourself or something, Dhampir?" He whispered in my ear._

_"Dhampir?" I murmured as I tryed to pull away from the stranger. He let me wiggle away about an inch, but it was only enough for me to be able to look at him._

_"What's a Dhampir?" I asked quietly. _

_"That's what you are. C'mon. There are some people you need to meet." _

_I struggled away from him, saying, "NO! I don't wanna ge-" I cut myself off at the last second. _

_The stranger sighed, and knelt down slightly. _

_"My name is Ryoma Echizen. I'm a guardian. And I swear to protect you till the day I die. Are ya happy know?" My eyes widened, and he stretched his hand out to me._

_As soon as I nodded and placed my hand in his, my fate was sealed. It was my destiny to love Ryoma till the day I died._

FLASHIEBACK: END

WOOOOO

Author's Note- I know Ryoma's way ooc, but I had to make him sweet. If not just for a little while. Hope ya like the chapter.

Ryo-Argh! The Regulars are never going to let me live this down!

Saku- Sorry R-Ryoma-kun

Eiji- AWWW Young love

Moi- Shut it Eiji

Momo- Hey! What right do you have to talk to us like that?

Haru- R&R people


	10. Nekozawa and Confessions of Love

Author's Note- Well here we are again. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was having major writer block. But suddenly I got an IDEA! (Lightbulb flashes above my head) YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!

Disclaimer- If I didn't own it before, just why would I own it now? Did I win the lottery and not know about it?

Note- Ok this is to help you guys out. Most of the time, Italics are for, (A) Flashbacks, (B) Telepathy, and (C) Dreams. Hope that clears things up!

Chapter 10

Haruhi's POV

"Now I wonder where Ryoma and Sakuno have gotten off too," Hikaru said pervishly.

Kobayashi bonked him on the head, muttering, "You're such a perv, Hikaru. No wonder my sister chose your brother instead of you." Yoshikuni blushed extremely, and scooched slowly away from her spot next to Kaoru. I laughed with Tamaki-senpai and Hani-senpai, along with a few of the regulars.

"Guys, be serious for a minute!" Kaoru called out. We all turned to him, confused expressions plainly written on our faces.

"What if something happened? What if Sakuno is hurt?" Kaoru asked, starting to freak out.

"Echizen wouldn't let Sakuno get hurt, even if it cost him his life. She's his charge, and when we werewolves take on a charge, we protect them till our dying breath. And since Ryoma has developed feelings for Sakuno, he's just that much more dedicated to protecting her. Nothing will happen to her while he's around," Momo-senpai said seriously.

"Oh you guys, he's serious! We'd better listen to him," Hikaru called out. Kobayashi hit him again, and he sat there whining at her, while rubbing his head.

"Geez. Why are you so violent with my brother?" Kaoru asked randomly.

Kobayashi gave him an evil stare and asked, "Would you rather me be violent with you?"

Before Kaoru could reply, Miharu screamed out, "STOP THREATENING HIM! God dammit! I'm getting tired of all this shit between you guys! Why the hell do you hate each other?" Kaoru walked towards Miharu, and wrapped his arm gently around her shoulders.

"We don't hate each other," Kaoru murmured in her ear.

"We just have an extreme dislike for each other," Kobayashi said.

I watched their antics for a little while longer, before walking over to Momo-senpai.

"Uh... Senpai?" I asked, diverting his attention from the two pairs of twins.

"What's up, Haruhi? Wait. Let me guess. You're wanting to know about Echizen and Sakuno, aren't you." I gave him a short nod, and he laughed slightly.

"Well, I remember the day he brought her to meet all of us, back before she knew she was a Dhampir. She was absolutely terrified. I think what scared her most was when Inui-senpai came up, and started speaking his weird language. I remember him saying that there was a ninety-seven point eight percent chance that she would be a Dhampir. She screamed almost at the top of her lungs, scared the rest of us shitless. Well except for Mamushi, Inui-senpai, and Tezuka-senpai. And then Echizen came forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"She relaxed instantly, and that was the first time I saw it. Ryoma loved her. He loved her from day one. So he introduced us to her, and we became her family. We protect her. We're all her older brothers, in a way, except for Echizen, of course. Though he's her guardian, there's something deeper between them. I think they can communicate telepathically. We're her guardian's too, in a way, but we can't sense if she's in trouble, or feel her feelings, like Echizen can. That's something we haven't heard of in a very, very, long time. So there is something very special about both of them. But they can tell you more than I can," Momo-senpai said very seriously.

"Thank you very much, Momo-senpai," I murmured to him, and gave him a small hug. I smiled at him, and he gave me his signature goofy grin back.

I ran over to Tamaki-senpai, who was giving Momo-senpai a glare over my shoulder. I popped him on his head, and he looked down at me in surprise.

"Will you come with me for a second, Tamaki-senpai? I gotta go talk to Sakuno and Ryoma." Tamaki-senpai shrugged, and I dragged him out of the room. I lead us around for the first few minutes, but soon I had to let Tamaki-senpai lead, because he had the better nose.

We found them soon, but we didn't expect to find what we did.

Ryoma was nowhere to be seen, and there was some guy that I swear I'd seen before, talking earnestly to Sakuno. Tamaki-senpai started relaying the conversation to me.

"I've seen the way that Ryoma looks at you, but I still believe that I have a chance. Will you go with me to this wonderful new resturant that opened?" I looked closely at the guy as I held in a gasp. He was one of the Hunter's from before. He must either know or not know that Sakuno was a Dhampir.

"I'm sorry. B-but I'm a-already in love w-with someone e-else. I couldn't d-date you e-even if I-I wanted t-to," Sakuno stuttered nervously. She looked wildly around for Ryoma, and her eyes landed on us. She mouthed for me to come forward, but Tamaki-senpai to stay behind.

"Stay here. Don't come out unless I call for you," I murmured softly, as I stepped out into the light. Obviously the Hunter recognized me.

He grabbed Sakuno, and wrapped his arm around her throat threateningly. My eyes widened and I growled in fury. His arm tightened, and I stopped growling immediately. I reached out to Sakuno, and the guy grabbed my hand. He pulled me into a position similar to Sakuno's, except that I was pressed tighter against him. He looked over at Sakuno wildly, and I felt him tense up. And I mean, _UP_, if you catch my drift.

Tamaki-senpai stepped out of the shadows, growling fiercely. The Hunter grinned wildly.

"So your protecting your bitches, are you? You'll always be a dog, especially to father," The Hunter sneered. Father? I looked between the two boys, and saw the extreme similarities between them. The purple-blue eyes, the blond hair, though the Hunter's was almost brown. The Hunter wasn't as tall as Tamaki-senpai was, so I figured he was younger. But then I thought about Hani-senpai, and waited to see what would happen.

"Shut the hell up, Kureno. You have no business here. And they aren't my bitches, as you so crudely put it," Tamaki-senpai growled.

"This one right here is, obviously, by the way your eyes have never strayed from her," 'Kureno' said, as he tightened his grip on my neck, making it hard to breathe. Tamaki-senpai snarled, but didn't come forward, because obviously, he knew what his brother would do.

"Is there a problem here?" Ryoma asked, as he ran forward, and grabbed the guy from behind. Sakuno and I ran forward, and Tamaki-senpai held me close. I grabbed Sakuno, and held her tightly to my side. We watched as Ryoma danced around Kureno, and soon, Tamaki-senpai went forward to help him.

And then the Hunter pulled out his guns, and pointed them straight at Sakuno and I. We both tried to pull up shields, but failed miserably.

Kureno gave us both a feral grin, and cackled, "There are psychic deadeners all over this part of school, you won't be able to do anything right now."

"Hey asshole! Tell your pants it's not polite to point!" We all looked up, Tamaki-senpai and Ryoma gave relieved grins when they saw who it was.

There was a black panther hanging off the ceiling, and suddenly he transformed into Nekozawa-senpai. He held two identical pistols in his hands, each one had a Belzenef outline on the opposite side.

"Time to die." And Nekozawa shot him. Sakuno and I averted our eyes, so we didn't see the blood splatter. Ryoma ran forward and grabbed Sakuno. He held her close to him, while still watching the rest of us.

"Took you long enough, Nekozawa!" Tamaki-senpai joked.

"Shut it, Suoh," Nekozawa-senpai said menacingly.

"Oh get over yourself!" Ryoma called out. Nekozawa-senpai turned to him, and laughed.

"Still the same Ryoma Echizen I see. Oh hi, Haruhi, Sakuno." We nodded at him, and he gave us a smile.

It was then that I noticed that Nekozawa-senpai didn't have his cloak on. I realized why he never took that thing off.

He was covered in dark rosettes, with little gold centers. I guess that was from his panther shapeshifting genes. I looked up to his face, after I was finished scanning his body, and saw why he wore the wig as well.

It covered up his ears. He had little, black, tuffy, panther ears. I remember the time he had taken off his wig, but there hadn't been ears back then. He must have been wearing another wig.

"So your a shapeshifter?" I murmured. Nekozawa-senpai gave me another smile, and nodded.

I looked to Tamaki-senpai, and noticed that he was looking at his brother.

I walked up to him, and wrapped my arm around his waist gently. He looked down at me with a sad smile.

"He was my twin," He muttered.

"Not identical, of course. But my twin all the same. He and Sarami found out at the same time, when we were just a bit younger than we are now. So they both became Hunters. He's hated me ever since," He whispered as he leaned down and hugged me tight.

"I'm glad you're alright!" We both murmured in each other's ears. I pulled away from him, gave him a quick peck, and smiled at him. He gave me his siganture charming grin right back. We turned as one to see Ryoma kissing Sakuno.

Author's Note- Yeah you think this is the end of the chapter? WELL THINK AGAIN! Read on!

Ryoma's POV

As soon as Nekozawa had the bastard Hunter on the ground, I rushed to Sakuno. I held her tightly to me, and asked her telepathically if she was fine. It was harder for me to use telepathy, because I didn't have any witch blood in me.

_I'm fine, Ryoma-kun. You worry too much. Everything is fine. He didn't hurt me, or Haruhi. So calm down will you?_ I heard her mental laugh, and I sighed in relief. When I heard Nekozawa say something, I had to say it.

"Oh get over yourself!" I called out. Nekozawa turned to us with a grin.

"Still the same Ryoma Echizen I see. Oh hi, Haruhi, Sakuno." They nodded at him, and he smiled again. I tuned out the rest of the conversation, and turned my attention back to Sakuno.

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked softly. She beamed at me, and gave out a small chuckle.

"I'm absolutely fine Ryoma-kun. Though I'm kinda shook up over what Kureno said." I pulled up her chin, so I could look into her beautiful eyes. The same eyes I'd fallen in love with the day I first saw them. I'd fallen in love with everything that made up Sakuno that first day. My love for her had only grown as the years went by.

"What did he say to you?" I asked in her ear. I made sure my teeth grazed her earlobe.

She shivered, and replied slowly, with a slightly shaky voice, "He said he had seen the way you looked at me." I froze for a second, and then wrapped my arms tighter around her for a second.

I pulled back, and asked, "And how would that be?" I gazed at her with my eyes full of love, and she finally noticed it after all these years.

"I'm guessing just like that," She whispered.

"R-Ryoma-kun." She looked up at me, her bottom lip trembling.

"Yes, Sakuno?" I asked as I leaned closer to her.

"I-I have s-something t-to tell y-you!" She murmured.

I leaned even closer, until our lips were inches apart, and whispered, "What is it, Sakuno?"

"I-I l-love y-you," She blurted out quietly. If I didn't have werewolf super senses, I would have missed it.

"I love you too, Sakuno," I whispered, and closed the distance in between our lips.

Sakuno POV

"I-I l-love y-you," I blurted softly. I hoped to God that he hadn't heard me, but at the same time, I was wishing with all my heart that he did. I could barely think straight with him this close, and at that moment, I wasn't sure what I wanted.

"I love you too, Sakuno," He whispered, and then he kissed me. His lips were like Heaven. That's what it felt like. Heaven. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and as he wrapped his arms even tighter around my waist, I forgot my shyness for once. I pressed myself tighter against him, and then Haruhi cleared her throat.

I gasped and pulled away. Ryoma smirked at me, and pulled me back to him.

"You think your gonna get away that easily?" He pressed his lips against mine again, and suddenly I was being pulled away.

"C'mon lover girl. Tamaki-senpai, grab Ryoma. We gotta get back to the host club." I didn't struggle with her, and soon she let me go. Ryoma came forward and grabbed my hand.

"The Regulars are never going to let me live this down," He murmured. I laughed, and we continued back to the host club.

I looked behind us to see Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai holding hands, while looking at us with 'AWWW' expressions to the extreme. I rolled my eyes, and turned my head back to the front. I beamed as I thought of the kisses, and the more I thought of them, the happier I got. Soon I got dizzy and fainted.

The last thing I heard was Ryoma say, "I didn't know I was that good of a kisser."

WOOO

Author's Note, again- And this chapter is over! Hope ya liked it!

Haru- AWWW! Sakuno got her first kiss...

Saku- Actually, that wasn't my first kiss...

Ryo- WHAT!

Saku- *Laughs* I'm just kidding.

Ryo- *Sigh*

Moi- R&R!


	11. Mental Breakdowns, Kinda

Author's Note- HI GUYS! WAZ UP? Sorry, I'm bored right now. Just got back from going to Lawton with my Mama. We were there allllllll day! It sucked! Well now I'm back, so I hope ya like the chapter.

Disclaimer- I own neither. Probably never will... *Sigh*

Chapter 11

Haruhi's POV

When Ryoma walked into the club room with Sakuno in his arms, everyone freaked out.

"I told you she got hurt!" Kaoru screamed.

Momo-senpai ran forward, and grabbed Ryoma by the front of his shirt, while yelling, "What the hell did you do to Sakuno?" Ryoma slipped out of his hands, and smirked in that totally annoying, totally patronizing way of his.

"I kissed her," He said triumphantly. Everyone instantly quieted.

"You what?" Inui-senpai asked.

"There was no probability for this. GAH! I have to update my data!" Inui-senpai yelled, and then retreated into his notebook.

"You kissed her, and then she fainted? Why'd you kiss her?" Momo-senpai yelled.

"That's my little secret," Ryoma said as he smirked.

Momo-senpai growled, but stopped when Sakuno started stirring.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" She asked Ryoma quietly, as he held her up in his arms.

"Because they know we kissed, and they're all kinda freaked out," Ryoma murmured into Sakuno's ear. Sakuno blushed when she thought of their kisses, and I watched Ryoma smirk again.

"I told you they were up to something," Hikaru whispered very loudly, very pervishly.

Kobayashi hit him on the head as hard as she could, while the other twin couple watched from the side. I looked over at Kaoru and Miharu, to notice that their hands were intertwined gently. I nudged Tamaki-senpai with my shoulder, and tilted my head in their direction. Tamaki-senpai smiled softly.

"It's nice to see that the twins have opened their world's, just a little bit wider," He murmured in my ear.

"I'm gonna go over there, and talk to Miharu. You should speak with Ryoma. I don't want him hurting Sakuno, and make sure that he knows if he does hurt her, I will rip his spleen out, then eat it." (THANKS to the real Miharu for giving me that idea! And no, I still don't want to eat Ayumu's spleen)

Tamaki-senpai gave me a laugh, and nodded gently, while patting my shoulder.

"You're a good person, you know that Haruhi?" He said as he walked away.

"As are you," I mumbled, and walked over to Miharu.

"Hey, Kaoru? Can I borrow Miharu for just a second? I won't hurt her, so don't worry. I just wanna talk to her a bit," I whispered, as I knelt down slightly in front of them. Kaoru looked at Miharu for a second, then handed her hand to me, squeezing hers as he did so.

"I'll bring her back safe," I murmured. Kaoru looked up at me, and from what I could get from his glare, he was telling me I would be in a world of trouble if I didn't.

"So you like him?" I asked as soon as we were away from everyone else. Miharu bit her lip for just a second, then nodded and smiled tentatively at me. I gave her a grin back.

"That's good. He's really a sweet guy, and keeps his brother in line most of the time. He and Hikaru have cut themselves off from the world for so long now, I'm glad that they're expanding just a little bit more, thanks to you and your sister. You guys are good for each other, I can tell just by looking at you two," I whispered as I smiled, while looking at the twins and Kobayashi.

"It's nice to know that. I'm quite glad that you've told me," She said quietly.

"Anytime," I murmured, and began walking back.

"Hey Haruhi?" Miharu called as she hurried after me.

I tilted my head to the side, and waited for her question, or whatever it was.

"Your their best friend, pretty much, did you know that? I mean all of the host club is, but they both seem just a bit closer to you that any of them."

"I think it's because I can tell them apart. Tamaki-senpai can as well, but those three are always arguing, and they still love each other to death. Not like that of course," I laughed at the expression on her face. Continuing, I said, "They're my best friends too, but they're more like family to me, since my dad died." My throat clogged with tears at the mere thought of my dad. Miharu patted my back gently, while tears of her own fell.

"Mine died when I was real young, and that's when my mom snapped. She started beating me, saying it was my fault that dad had died. She hated me, I really think she did," Miharu whispered. I patted her back this time around, and escorted her gently back to Kaoru. Thankfully her tears soon stopped, though I could tell she was still in pain.

"Hey Miharu? Your dad may have been gone longer than mine, but the pain of it never fades. It can ease, just a little bit, with time, but it will never go away. That's something I learned from my mom's passing. So remember that. The pain never fades, but with help from the people you love," She glanced in Kobayashi's direction, as well as Kaoru's, "It will ease, just a bit."

"Thank you, Haruhi. That is very good advice," She whispered, and then carried on without me in Kaoru's direction.

I watched her go, watched Kaoru gently take her into his arms, watched Kobayashi tackle Hikaru, watched love bloom. But something always happened with us.

***************** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how did it go with Ryoma and Sakuno?" I asked Tamaki-senpai, as we walked around the Hitachiin's mansion. He had his arm wrapped firmly around my shoulder, and I had my arms gently wrapped around his waist, my face buried in his shoulder.

"It went fine, Ryoma is completely terrified, and wouldn't dream of hurting Sakuno," Tamaki-senpai laughed. I smiled for a second, then my dad's smiling face came back into my mind.

I cried silently into Tamaki-senpai's shoulder, but soon he realized what was happening.

"What's wrong Haruhi? Oh my gosh, what is wrong?" He yelled, as he bent down, and lifted my face to his.

I shook my head, and sobbed silently. Obviously Tamaki-senpai knew what happened, because he held me close to him in a tight hug. He stroked my hair softly, murmuring that it was gonna be okay.

"I-I t-try to g-get o-over t-the p-pain! B-but i-it j-just h-hurts s-so m-much!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Haruhi, it's ok," He murmured. I felt him shift slightly, and I was pulled into his arms, so I sobbed into his shirt, getting it soaking wet.

"Tamaki-senpai?" I heard Miharu ask. He growled as she came closer, but she didn't even flinch, and kept coming towards us.

"Give her to me. I know exactly what's wrong, and I can help her. Just give her to me," She whispered, and I felt her come forward even more, with her arms out.

Tamaki-senpai growled again, and I heard Kaoru step forward.

"Boss? You should listen to her. I know for a fact that she won't hurt Haruhi," He murmured, and held his arms out, as if he was willing to take the burden for Miharu.

Tamaki-senpai held me tighter to him, and I just kept sobbing into his chest. I wanted to stop all of this, tell them I was fine, and to not worry, but the dam holding all of the pain I'd held inside of me back, had bursted. And there was no plugging it back up.

"Leave him alone with her for now. His werewolf side is kicking in, and it's telling him to protect the one he loves from anything that could harm her in this state. So just come with me, and leave them alone," Kyoya-senpai called as he walked out the door. Everyone slowly filed out behind him.

So that was how we sat. Me in Tamaki-senpai's arms, Tamaki-senpai seated on the couch. I don't know how long we sat that way. But soon, my tears dried, and I was able to pull back to look at Tamaki-senpai.

"You alright now, beautiful?" He asked, as he gently moved some hair out of my face. I nodded slightly, trying to give him a smile that ended up as a grimace.

"I'm not beautiful," I muttered, as I tried to move out of his arms. He clutched me tighter, and tucked my head under his chin.

"Then you don't see what I see," He murmured. I turned my face so that I was smothering myself in his chest. He pushed me back a little bit, and I looked deep into his violet eyes. They were quite beautiful... Something I could fall into, and drown myself in.

"You don't see what us who are in the know see when we look at you. Though you aren't a girl to everyone else, you are a very beautiful girl to us. Always remember that, Haruhi," Tamaki-senpai whispered in my ear.

"You can't really believe that. You're just using your host club powers on me," I mumbled back bitterly.

"And that is where you are absolutely wrong, Haruhi. I really do believe that, and I'm not using an inch of my charm." I grumbled for a second, and tried to pull out of his arms again.

And once again, I was pulled tightly back towards his chest.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" I meant it as a rhetorical question, but Tamaki-senpai gave me an answer anyway.

"Never," He murmured, and pulled me in for a kiss. Right as Renge showed up. (A/N Ok, I'm still leaving the poll up for what Renge should be, so ya'll won't find out this chapter! So hurry up and vote so I can close it!)

"OHOHOHOHO! What do we have here? Some gay loving?" (A/N Ok I have nothing against gays, so take no offense from this!)

Tamaki-senpai pulled away with a sigh, and turned to glare at Renge.

"Renge? You already know she's a girl, so why do you keep this shit up?" Tamaki-senpai asked, completely exasperated.

"'Cause it's fun!" She squealed. I sighed, and shook my head at her.

"Would you please keep quiet about this Renge?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Fine, lonely prince," Renge muttered, and disappeared underground again with her powerful motor thing.

"I'm not lonely anymore," He murmured, and kissed me again.

"That is so cheesy," I muttered against his lips.

"That's why you love me!"

Dammit he was right. But at that moment in time, I really didn't care. Though I was still hurting, being with Tamaki-senpai helped ease it. And for that, I was thankful...

WOOOOO

AND I'M FINALLY DONE! AFTER WAITING DAYS... I GIVE YOU... THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER! HOPE YA LIKE!

Ya I know it's short, but I really wanted to get it up. So just suck it up!

Tam- Renge was worse than normal today.

Ren- WHY THANK YOU!

Haru- Do you have brain damage or something?

Ren- Noppers. Just easily excited!

Tam- Spazz...

Ren- I AM NOT!

Kyo- Yes, yes you are.

Ren- *Pouts in emo corner*

Tam- HEY THAT'S MY THING!

Haru- *Shakes head* R&R PEEPS


	12. Please, Please, PLEASe Answer

Author's Note- Yeah I know it's been forevers, and ya'll are all probably mad at me, well hopefully not... Okay, this is just a little thing I want a of you to answer for me. I have a couple questions that need answers!

What songs do you think describe my OC's, and the rest of everybody? I already have my picks, mostly, but I want you guys opinion's.

If you can draw, could you please draw, (A) Sarami Ootari, (B) Yoshikuni Miharu, (C) Kobayashi Miharu, and (D) Kureno Suoh? It would mean the world to me. I have descriptions of the first three, and I'm writing one for Kureno... So please!

Now the answers can be sent in a PM, or posted as a review.. I take either! Thanks so much for putting up with me, I should have the next (Real, might I add) chapter up soon!

From your grateful author,

~Zia9583~

P.S. - I always win the smiley war... :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note- I haven't recieved anything for the last chapter yet... BUt I will keep it up and try to be patient! Hopefully you guys like this chapter... Someone else new comes in.. Ya'll are going to have to decide if you like them or not!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC's and the plotline... Knowing my luck, someone else is probably already using this idea... But let's hope not!

(ThE Real) Chapter 12

Haruhi's POV

I rested my head on Tamaki-senpai's chest with a sigh, waiting till everyone filed back in slowly.

I turned my head to look at Tamaki-senpai, and asked as he smiled gently down at me, "How does Renge know I'm a girl?" Tamaki-senpai laughed slightly, and looked at the spot where the psycho had disappeared.

"Her senses told her. Though I can't tell you what she is yet, she's a mythical creature as well. None of us could figure her out at first, but amazingly, Mori-senpai knew after studying her for a little while. It seemed like he knew someone like her. (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge)" I shuddered at the thought of another Renge, but I knew that he meant Mori-senpai knew someone that was the same type of mythical creature she was.

"Is everyone going to come back soon?" I asked quietly, as I watched the door. Tamaki-senpai shrugged, then stood. I gasped, and threw my arms around his neck. He held me bridal style, and laughed at my expression.

"Let's go find them, shall we? There's something I want to check out, and it usually happens around this time." I looked at him in confusion, but he ignored it, and kept walking. Dammit now he was talking in riddes.

I huffed in annoyance, but kept walking. We found everyone but Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai gathered around a girl, and she looked positively terrified.

"Where is Takashi?" She asked in terror. The twins crossed their arms, and narrowed their eyes. They each moved towards her, and the girl looked wildly around while taking a step back. I gasped as the thought hit me. She was blind.

The twins stepped forward more, and the girl spazzed even more.

"TAKASHI!" She shrieked, as she backed into the wall, and looked wildly around at us.

"Guys stop!" I yelled, as I ran forward. The twins looked at me, and sighed. They stepped back, and stood beside the others.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You were asking about Mori-senpai?" I said quietly, as I stood in front of her. Her eyes flashed around wildly, but soon they locked on me. Or my general direction, at least.

"Yes. Where is he?" She asked slowly, and narrowed her eyes.

"His scent is in the air, but I can't hear him," She murmured. I tilted my head to the side, then remembered that she couldn't see me.

"Komatsu! What the hell are you doing here? What the hell is going on?" Mori-senpai yelled as he dashed into the room. He ran by me, and wrapped 'Komatsu' in his arms. Komatsu sighed in relief, and relaxed instantly.

"It's fine Takashi. I was just following your scent, and I got confused. Then these guys found me. High and low questioned me, got really close to me, causing me to freak out. But I'm fine now," Komatsu murmured. Mori-senpai turned and glared at the twins. Their eyes widened, and they dashed to hide behind someone else.

I was still shocked that Mori-senpai had talked that much. I looked at the two with my mouth wide open, and my eyes wide.

"Who is this, Mori-senpai?" I asked quietly. Hani-senpai smiled, and jumped up on Komatsu's shoulder.

"This is Komatsu Michiyo! She's Takashi's girlfriend!" Hani-senpai said cutely. Both Mori-senpai and Komatsu blushed hugely.

"Why weren't we told of this?" Tamaki-senpai asked incredulously. Kyoya-senpai smirked, and walked to the front.

"Even I'm not evil enough to betray this kind of thing," He smirked. Tamaki-senpai pouted, and I watched Mori-senpai.

"Um.. Actually, I'm not. We're just friends," Komatsu said slowly. The twins pouted, but stopped when Kyoya-senpai shot them a glare.

"So just what is going on here?" I asked, as I took a step towards the two entertwined, (NOt in a bad way, you pervs), 'friends'. I saw Mori-senpai glance at the sightless girl in his arms.

"When we were younger, some kids were messing with Mitsukuni, Takashi wasn't there, and Mitsukukni didn't have the fighting skills he has now," Komatsu began. Soon all of us had our attention on her. She bit her lip gently, but continued anyway.

"I jumped in the middle of it, stopping one of the guys from punching Mistukuni. But the guy had a crowbar, so I got hit very hard. And it messed up something in my head, causing me to be blind. Seems strange, I know, but it's true. That's when Takashi came. He scared off the guys, and he got me to the hospital. So now they help take care of me. They're all I have left in this world," She finished quietly. Her parents were gone. Tears filled my eyes, and I jumped forward.

I wrapped Komatsu in my arms, and held her tightly. She jumped, and squeaked slightly, but hugged me back.

"I know how you feel," I murmured, and pulled back. She looked confused slightly, but it suddenly dawned on her, and she bit her lip even more.

"That was so sweet," The twins murmured, and held onto the other pair.

I saw Mori-senpai's lips twitch into a smile, and carefully kissed the top of Komatsu's head. There was definitely something going on between those two...

Mori's POV (I've never done his POV, so forgive me if it's weird!)

I looked down at the girl in my arms. She was looking in the general direction of everyone else, though mostly her eyes tried to focus on Haruhi. I remembered the day I had met her; it stuck with me in perfect detail.

Why it stuck with me I didn't know, but it had. Maybe because Komatsu had saved Mitsukuni, sacrificing her own sight in the process. Maybe because she didn't hold a grudge against those guys, when Mitsukuni and I had. Maybe because she had looked so innocent lying in my arms...

But deep down, I knew the reason why. I had fallen in love with this girl, the moment she had laid sightless eyes on me, and I had laid my eyes on her.

_FLASHIBACKIE: BEGIN_

_The girl lay on her back, with blood dripping from the wound on her head. Mitsukuni crouched over her, baring his teeth in a hiss. The kids laughed, but the smirks slipped from their faces as I stepped forward. I glared at them, and they ran like the frightened little rabbit's they were._

_"What happened Mitsukuni?" I asked quietly, as I knelt to grab the girl in my arms. Mitsukuni leapt up on my shoulder, and sobbed while explaining quickly._

_"Those guys were picking on me, because I kept hissing at them. I accidently clawed one of their cheeks, and he tried to hit me with a crowbar. But this girl jumped in front of it! She stopped him from hitting me! This is my fault!" I was shocked. This girl, this frail little girl, had saved my cousin? She took the blow. But why?_

_I ran with every bit of werewolf speed I had, and yet I felt like it wasn't enough. For some reason, the best hospital I took her too, didn't seem like enough. Nothing was enough for the girl who had saved Mitsukuni._

_WOOOOOO_

_Hours later, I sat with Mitsukuni on my shoulder, clenching my hands tightly, and staring at the door. When the hell is that doctor going to come in? As if on cue, the older doctor entered the door. When I saw the smile on his face, I instantly knew it was forced. Something was wrong. _

_I stood, and walked to the doctor. Even though I was only eight, I was close to the doctor's height. That's why, thankfully, no one had questioned us. Much._

_Noticing our expressions, and the tears streaming down Mitsukuni's face, the doctor smiled more, but it was still forced. Now even more so than before._

_"She'll be fine boys. Why don't you go and see her?" Not saying a word, I shoved past the doctor, and ran to the girl's room. _

_Her face was serene, the shoulder length, reddish-brown, hair, that rested on her head framed her face beautifully. I shut the door softly behind us, but the girl jumped anyway. The girl looked wildly around, her eyes never fully focusing on anything. Mitsukuni came to the realization at the same time I did. Tears streamed out of his eyes, and he sniffled loudly._

_The girl turned her eyes onto us, but she mostly looked towards the ground, as if she wasn't completely sure the sound had come from my shoulders._

_"W-Who a-are y-you?" She asked timidly, as she raised her eyes, because Mitsukuni had given another sniffle. I walked forward slowly, and stood beside her bed. She looked up at me fearfully._

_"Why is it so dark?" She asked, frightened. Why hadn't she asked that earlier?_

_"Thank you. I'M SO SORRY!" Mitsukuni wailed, as he tried to launch himself at the girl._

_"Don't even think about it, Mitsukuni," I muttered, as I pulled him back. Confusion settled on the girls face, lingering mostly in her sightless green eyes._

_"You're the boy I saved," She muttered, more statement than question. I nodded, but sighed when I remembered._

_"Thank you for saving Mitsukuni. I'm just sorry what happened because of it," I said softly, as I leaned forward._

_"I'm blind, aren't I? The blow from that crowbar made me lose my sight, didn't it?" She asked quietly. I reached forward to close her eyelids._

_"Yes," I murmured._

_FLASHIEBACKIE: END_

I tightened my grip on Komatsu even more, and buried my face in her hair. I still had nightmares of her screaming in the middle of the night, asking why it was gone, why the light had left.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into her hair. I knew she heard me, because she reached one of her delicate hands up, and touched the side of my face.

"You're already forgiven," I heard her murmur. I sniffed her hair deeply one more time, and lifted my head to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes.

Blood rushed through my face, and I knew there was a slight blush on my face. I wanted to bury my face in Komatsu's hair again, but I knew that would just make it worse.

"We need to know more about you, now. If you're going to be staying with Mori-senpai, we need to know stuff about you," Haruhi called out. I looked at her like she was crazy, while Komatsu voiced my thoughts.

"Why do you need to know about me?" She asked timidly. Haruhi sighed, and smiled fondly at her, but started when she remembered that Komatsu couldn't see her.

"Because Mori-senpai is my big brother, and I think I need to know if I'm going to have an older sister!" Haruhi smirked as she looked at me. More blood rushed to my cheeks, and I looked to Kyoya for some help. When he didn't say anything, I sighed in defeat, while Haruhi smirked in triumph.

"So while you tell us about yourself, we'll tell you about us!' Tamaki yelled, as he bounced over to a couch. Haruhi sat down beside him, and he grabbed her in his arms. I growled at him, clearly telling him to keep his hands off my little sister. The twin pairs sat down next to each other, while everyone else situated themselves.

When I sat down, Mitsukuni on my shoulder's, his hand resting lightly on Komatsu's head, where she she sat snuggled under my arm.

Haruhi leaned forward eagerly, and said, "So what do I need to know about my future sister-in-law?"

WOOOO

Author's Note- And there you have it! Komatsu is actually me, though I'm not blind... IF I was, my spelling and grammar would be a LOT worse! :) :) HOpe you guys like her!

~Komatsu Michiyo~


	14. Chap 13 Assholes and Soulmates

Author's Note- Hopefully you guys liked the last chapter, and Komatsu! This time, I'm bringing in one of my best friends... Ayumu Nakashima, come on down! You're the next contestant on the Price is Right!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but my OC's... KNowing my awesome luck, they'll probably run off... :) :)

Chapter 13

Haruhi's POV

All in all, Komatsu was cool in my book. She was nice, though she had a huge temper, and was obviously over-protective, if the way she growled at everyone who messed with Hani-senpai. Mostly the twins picking on him. I noticed that her grip on Mori-senpai would tighten every time the twins made a comment, as if she was trying to hold herself back.

I smiled slightly as Tamaki-senpai nuzzled the top of my head.

"Are you just trying to distract me from this?" I asked quietly, as I leaned into him.

"Is it working?" He murmured into my hair, as Nekozawa-senpai wondered into the room. I would never get over how weird it was to see him without his cloak and wig. The black fuzzy ears upon the top of his head stood out in stark contrast with his light blond hair and big aquamarine eyes. As if on cue, the little fuzzies wiggled, and I almost squealed. God, I'm starting to sound like Renge...

"Nekozawa? Is something wrong?" Kyoya-senpai asked, as he noticed the agitaded way Nekozawa-senpai was stalking around. The panther genes were coming out in him, and he was actually starting to scare me.

"Someone is outside! And the Hunter's are here too!" Nekozawa growled. Everyone jumped up, instantly on the offensive. We all took off running towards the outside garden.

When we arrived, most of the Hunter's aimed their guns at us. The rest had their guns trained on a hissing leopard in the large oak tree.

"I don't see anyone!" Tamaki-senpai yelled, as he growled at one of the Hunters.

"She's there!" Nekozawa-senpai yelled, as he waved madly at the tree, keeping his eyes on the Hunter closest to him the entire time.

Shapeshifter. The little voice in my head whispered slowly.

'Oh now you make an appearance! Haven't heard from you since Mom died!' I snorted sarcastically, as I drew up shields around everyone.

"Get the fuck out of here! Right now, before we kill you all!" Hikaru yelled, as he took a defensive stance in front of Kobayashi. Kaoru did the same thing with Yoshikuni, as did all the guys, with their girls. When Tamaki-senpai tried to step in front of me, I snapped and growled at him.

"I can protect myself right now. Just keep an eye out for everyone else," I growled, as I stood beside him.

I looked up to the leopard in the tree, and saw it's unusual ice blue eyes widen, as it leaped from the tree. I heard the gun go off before I saw it. I whirled around, to see the leopard land in front of Komatsu, probably saving her life by taking the bullet right in the back leg.

The leopard roared in pain, but stayed upright. Mori-senpai's eyes widened, but before he could kill the guy who'd shot at Komatsu in rage, Nekozawa-senpai leaped onto the Hunter's shoulders, and shoved his twin guns down the man's throat.

"Die bastard!" Nekozawa-senpai growled, as he pulled the triggers. I turned my head to the side, knowing that if I saw his throat explode, I'd probably lose the fancy tuna I'd had for lunch. As soon as I heard Nekozawa cleaning his guns on the dew covered grass, I knew it was safe to look. The other Hunter's stood frozen, till everyone growled or hissed at them. Then they ran like little children.

Nekozawa-senpai growled slightly, as he dropped to his knees in front of the leopard. She panted heavily, and let out a low roar.

"She can't switch back Kyoya. Can you help her?" Nekozawa-senpai asked as he threw a desperate glance over his shoulder. I thought for a second, as did Kyoya-senpai. I walked forward slowly, and sat on my knees beside Nekozawa-senpai.

"Sakuno, come here," I called out softly, as I put my hands on the leopard's side. Sakuno came forward slowly, and put her hands beside mine.

"Just think human," I murmured, though I'm not sure who to. The leopard breathed deeply, and mewed quietly, though it sounded more like a human whimper. Slowly, but surely, she transformed into her human form.

Long dark brown hair, that reached the middle of her back, and the same ice blue eyes that had been on her leopard. She was curled up on her side, blood staining the tan capris on her legs.

"Kyoya-senpai!" I called out. He came forward, and laid his hands on her leg. They started glowing slightly, and soon, the blood disappeared. The girl gave a sigh of relief, and struggled to sit up.

"Easy there," Nekozawa-senpai said gently, as he helped the girl sit up. She looked around at all of us, and gave the air a delicate sniff.

"Who are you?" She asked, as she sniffed. Everyone introduced themselves, with varying reactions from the girl. When it was Nekozawa-senpai's turn, her eyes went completely wide, while his eyes narrowed.

"I'm Ayumu Nakashima," She said tentatively. I felt like I'd heard her name somewhere before...

"Why were you running? Why the fuck couldn't you change back? Is there something wrong with you? And why the hell did you run in_ here_?" The Hitachiin boys asked incredulously.

Ayumu glared at them, the ears on top of her head twitching in irratation.

"Why the hell are you two such assholes?" She asked incredulously, using the same tone they had. Tamaki-senpai busted out laughing, patting Ayumu's head as he laughed.

"God, that was funny! You're cool in my book now!" Tamaki-senpai chuckled again as he glanced at the twins.

Ayumu sighed, and bit her lip, hard.

"I was running because the Hunter's caught me shifting. I couldn't shift back because I was scared. There's is nothing wrong with me, other than the fact I have issues with my temper. And I ran in here because there was no where else I could go. Anything else?" I held in my laugh as I watched the twins faces. This shifter girl had completely stumped the twins, and that was a feat many hadn't accomplished.

"Well? Have you two finally been rendered speechless?" I asked with a small laugh. They looked at me and huffed, while Ayumu gave me a small grin.

"We had better get inside," Komatsu called out softly. I saw her touch the top of Ayumu's head without a word, and walked slowly inside with Mori-senpai.

"She's been hanging around with Mori-senpai too long!" The twins laughed. I rolled my eyes at them, and helped Ayumu up.

"Hey Nekozawa-senpai? Could you take Ayumu for me?" I called out to the panther shifter. He looked back to us, and with a barely there twitch of his eye, he grabbed Ayumu. He helped her walk along the path, his broad shoulders completely stiff. Something was wrong, even a dense idiot like Ryoma could see it.

But the question on all of out minds as we watched the two shifter's walking together was this:

Had Ayumu stabbed him in the eye with a fork? Something had definitely happened, but none of us knew what. Well Kyoya-senpai probably did, by the way his evil smirk sat upon his lips.

"Evil rich bastard," I muttered, as I wrapped my arm around Tamaki's waist.

"He can be," Tamaki murmured, as he pecked the top of my head.

"But he has his nice moments," Tamaki said with a grin. I snorted in disbelief. I glanced over to Ryoma and Sakuno. He had his arm wrapped protectively around her, and she had hers around his waist. You'd think they were just good friends, but if you were close enough, you could see the 'Back off my girl, or I'll kill you' glare Ryoma sent out to any male in the vicinity. Sakuno just had a small smile on her face, her gaze full of love as she looked up at her guardian.

I grinned softly, and sped up my pace to keep up with Tamaki's long legs.

"Uh.. Tamaki?" I asked softly. He looked down at me in surprise, his brow furrowing gently.

"What, no -senpai?" He asked jokingly. Oh! I hadn't even realized that I hadn't used the honorific.

"Oh, sorry Tamaki-s," He placed a hand upon my mouth, and leaned in close.

"If you even think about using that honorific with me again, I will start calling you Haruhi-kun, or Haruhi-chan, instead of Haruhi. Got it, Haruhi?" I blushed softly, and bit my lip. Holy shit, his eyes were even bluer now that we were nose-to-nose.

I blinked my eyes at him, and he slowly moved his hand away from my mouth.

"Got it, Tamaki!" I shot right back at him with a smirk.

Nekozawa's POV (God his name is long!)

I breathed in the light scent that surrounded the girl I was supporting. Roses, grapes, and a very faint hint of Old Spice. Ah, a girl after my own heart.

"You okay, Ayumu-san?" I asked quietly, wincing internally at the -san honorific. When the hell had she become Ms. Ayumu? But it had slipped off of my tongue before I could stop.

Ayumu's brow furrowed, and for some reason, I felt an extreme need to smooth it out. As if it had a mind of it's own, my hand reached out, and placed two fingers on her forehead.

She blinked in surprise, but it had the desired effect. The annoying wrinkle in her smooth skin disappeared.

"What is it that you want from me, Nekozawa-_san_?" Ayumu asked, as she glared at me.

Now it was my turn to blink in surprise. What did I want? I wasn't sure exactly, but the golden cord of my soul was tugging me towards her, as if she held the answer.

I dropped her in a random room with the twins, and ran off to find Kyoya. I didn't give her a word of farewell, and she didn't give me any.

I found the sadistical money man sitting in the vast library, reading a book.

He looked up at me with a smirk, and asked as he pushed up the glasses he didn't need, "Come for answers?"

"Only if you got the right ones," I replied sarcastically. One of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"You're wondering why you are so drawn to Ayumu, and you want to know what it is that you want from her," Kyoya clearly stated, as he leaned back to look at me. He laced his fingers together, and as the light glinted off of his glasses, I felt a small shiver run through me.

I blinked and twitched my ears, which he took for a yes.

"What do you know of the soul bond?" Kyoya asked with an eyebrow raised. I furrowed my brow in confusion, and tilted my head at him.

"Soul... Bond?" I asked in confusion. I was completely and utterly confuzzled. Kyoya smirked, and nodded.

"Most mythical creatures have one soulmate. Their souls call to each other. So that tug you feel in your chest when you're around her, is your soul calling out for hers. You need her to survive now, just as she needs you. Though neither of you may come to terms with this for a long time, you need to know the truth now.

"And as for what you want from her, that needs to be figured out along the way," Kyoya finished with a cool smirk. I blinked rapidly, looking at him like he was completely wacko.

"Are you saying that Ayumu is my... _soulmate_?" I asked incredulously.

"That is correct," Kyoya answered sarcastically.

Oh my shit. This could not happen! I wasn't meant to have a soulmate! I shook my head visciously at him, while he just sat there smirking at me.

"Deal with it in your own way, but this is the truth. Ayumu Nakashima, is your soulmate."

Ayumu's POV

The instant Nekozawa swept into the room, I could see something was wrong. The way he paced, as if he was a caged panther. But I guess, in a way, he is.

The evil twins noticed it as well.

"What's wrong Nekozawa?" They asked with twin smirks. Nekozawa growled at them, and they backed off.

"Seriously, what wrong Neky-chan?" I asked sincerely, though the Neky part just slipped out of it's own accord.

Nekozawa wrinkled his nose at the nickname, and asked snidely, "Why should I tell _you_?"

I blinked in surprise. What the hell had crawled up his butt and died?

"What the hell is your problem, Neky-chan?" I asked in a snide voice.

"Why the hell do you care?" He answered like an asshole.

"Because I could probably handle it better than you," I answered like a bitch.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Nakashima!" Neky growled, as he stalked out of the room, only to be stopped by a familiar face.

"Why the hell are you treating my sister like she's dog shit on the bottom of your shoe?" Asuka, my older sister, asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Seriously, what right do you have to treat our sister like that, asshole?" Zephira, my younger sister, had her arms behind her head, but her icy glare was focused straight on Neky's face.

Again, his big aquamarine eyes blinked in surprise, as he stared at the two intimidating girls in front of him. Though I don't know how anyone as short as Zephira could be intimidating...

"So who are you two?" Hikaru asked as he stepped forward, his arm slung casually around Kobayashi's shoulder. But without ever looking at his eyes, or his body, you could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves.

Both grinned instantly, and I couldn't help but grin too.

"Asuka Nakashima, age 18. I'm Ayumu's older sister," Asuka piped up cheerfully. My grin spread wider.

"Zephira Nakashima, age 16. I'm Ayumu's younger sister!" Zephira practically squealed. Good God, they really were laying it on thick.

When everyone's eyes widened at their enthusiasm, my sisters and I busted out laughing.

"They fall for it every time!" I chuckled, as I held my sides.

"Every!" Asuka called out.

"Single!" Zephira continued.

I grinned, and shouted out with my sisters, "TIME!"

Tamaki looked at us in confusion, as did everyone else.

As we calmed down, the chuckles and giggles finally dying, we noticed the way everyone was looking at us.

"What was that all about?" Tamaki asked, as he stared at us with wide eyes.

I grinned at him, and started explaining.

"Every time we meet someone new, we freak them out by acting all hyper and girly. And if they get all confused, we have to say what we just said. But obviously, we aren't all hyper and girly. Just the opposite actually. Zephira can take down anyone in football, probably even Mori-senpai. Asuka is convinced that make-up is evil, and if you wear a lot of it, you will die. I'm a writer, and that's not very girly at all," I said, as my grin widened. Oh gosh, the look on Tamaki's face was priceless!

"God... Too many Nakashima's... I think I'm going to puke," Neky-chan popped in, his eyes narrowed into an icy glare.

I glared as well, my sister's lining up beside me.

"Ready?" I asked quietly. I glanced at Asuka and Zephira as they nodded. I directed the leopard's power to my leg, and swung it. Right into where the sun don't shine. Asuka kicked his shins in rapid succession, while Zephira brought her fist down on his head.

"That's what you get for insulting us!" We yelled, as he went down.

"Remind me never to piss those three off," I heard Hikaru murmur to Kaoru.

"Same here," Every guy whispered, murmured, or muttered.

"So no asshole, smartass comments now, huh, _Neky-chan_?" I asked sarcastically, as I knelt down in front of the handsome panther shifter. Ok now I was thinking he was handsome? I have completely, and utterly lost my mind.

"Why? I could say something, and you could shove it up your prissy ass," Nekozawa growled. My eyes widened slightly.

"Got nothing to say to that, _bitch_?" My ice blue eyes widened even more. For some reason, it _hurt_, actually hurt, when Nekozawa said those things to me.

"Ayumu? Let's just get out of here," Asuka murmured, as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Umehito," I murmured, too low for anyone else to hear. Neky-chan looked up in surprise, while I just stood up, and tried to blink back the tears in my eyes.

"Where will you guys be staying tonight?" Tamaki asked softly, as he came forward slowly. Haruhi came with him, her arm tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Away from him," Zephira murmured vehemently, with a glance in Nekozawa's direction.

"Zephira," I scolded half-heartedly. She glanced at me in surprise, as did everyone else.

"Would it be okay if we stayed here for the night?" Asuka asked. She flinched slightly, as if she already knew the backlash was going to be bad.

"Why not? Everybody else already is," Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, while looking at us.

"Thank you," I murmured softly.

"Ah, it's nothing, Ayumu-senpai!" The twins cheered.

"It's just Ayumu, guys. Seriously," I muttered, as my eyes flicked to Nekozawa. He was looking at me as if I was the most complex puzzle in the world, yet at the same time, I was as easy to read as an open book.

"Awesome! Asu-chan, Ayu-chan, and Zephi-chan get to stay with us!" Hani-senpai cheered. Asuka watched the short senior dance around, and I saw her cheeks go faintly pink. Oh my gosh.

"Hn," Mori-senpai grunted, while Komatsu smiled brightly. Just seeing the sightless girl smile that blinding smile made me glad I had saved her.

"We should head inside now. The neighbors are probably getting ready to call the police with all of this shouting going on," Kyoya said coolly. Zephira's eyes followed his movements, and I saw a blush decorate the lightly tanned skin of her cheeks. OH MY GOSH!

My sister's had fallen. Asuka for the child-like senior, and my baby sister Zephira for the cool money man. I glanced at Nekozawa again, and blood filled my mouth as I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. No.. No.. NO! This could NOT be happening! The blood rushing into my face, my heart pounding... This had to be from rage! I can't fall for him! He's a complete asshole! Dammit!

Fate is such a bitch.

WOOOO

Author's Note- Okay, Ayumu is actually my best friend! And Asuka, and Zephira... Zephira is actually like my little sister... I'm not going to say her real name her though... Don't know who might be reading! So I hope ya like the chapter... And my best friends... I know Nekozawa was acting like an ass... But that's how he deals with it! Okay, I know this is really long compared to all my other chapters, but I didn't want to split it up and make it really short! So just deal with it!

Ayu- Wow... I really acted like a total bitch! Damn that asshole...

Neky- HEY! I'm right here ya know!

Ayu- Yeah, that's why I said that...

NEky- Bitch...

Asu&Zephi- SHUT IT!

Koma- I don't know what's going on anyway, but R&R PEEPS!


	15. Did he just do that?

Author's Note- And here we are again. Okay, this is to the readers of my other story! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I will soon! Just give me a wee bit of time, and I'll have it up, I promise! Now onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything other than the idea and the OC's... And any songs I may use in my chapters are not in my possession, unless I wrote it, which is highly unlikely.

Note- Any songs in this chapter are not of my creation.

Chapter 14

Ayumu's POV

I couldn't sleep last night. As I tossed and turned, all thoughts of mine eventually drifted back to Neky-chan. And each time I thought of him, one of my favorite songs drifted through my head.

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

No, No, No, and NO! I can't be falling for Nekozawa! He's a rich, stuck-up, asshole! But he does have pretty eyes, he's handsome, he can be slightly nice, and his lips look perfectly kiss... What the hell am I thinking about!

Bad, bad thoughts Ayumu! No! I cannot fall for him! Dammit! What is happening to me?

I sighed, and followed my nose out of the room. I sniffed the air, and followed a particular scent that stuck out at me. Spicy, yet sweet. Kind of like a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla. I tracked the intoxicating scent, and of course, it led right to Neky-chan.

"Good morning Ayumu. Did you sleep well?" Neky-chan asked as he sipped a cup of either hot tea or coffee. I watched him closely, knowing that something was up. Neky-chan lifted his aquamarine eyes from his cup, and gave me a smile.

"I'm only asking because I heard you spazzing out while I was patroling. Your sister's were doing the same thing," Neky-chan said with a small chuckle. My sister's sweeped into the room, arms linked together.

"Hey! It's a free country, we can spazz whenever and wherever we want to!" They said indignantly, as they each poured themselves a cup of hot tea.

"Could I have a cup of that, Asu-chan?" Hani-senpai asked, as he stumbled into the room, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Mori-senpai and Komatsu waltzed in behind him, his arm gently wrapped around her waist to guide her. Asuka's cheeks colored bright pink as Hani-senpai's fingers brushed hers, as he grabbed his cup of tea.

"It seems your sister has fallen for my brother," Komatsu murmured, as she slipped beside me. I felt her light finger's wrap around my arm, and I linked arm's with her, grateful for the support.

"That's what I think too," Haruhi said, as she wrapped arm's with me on the other side. Tamaki was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting lightly on the crown of her head.

"Who are you guys talking about?" The twin couple's walked into the kitchen in each other's arms.

"That's for us to know, and for you to figure out in about two point five seconds!" I piped up cheerfully, my eyes finally drifting back to the place I'd been trying to avoid. Neky-chan's eyes were on me, watching with curiousity.

"Where is Kyoya-senpai at?" Zephira asked, as she looked around for the cool money man.

"He's still asleep," Tamaki said, as he lifted his head from Haruhi's hair.

"Oh, well I'll just go wake him up then!" Zephira squeaked, and ran out of the room, escaping before Tamaki could warn her.

"He's going to kill her! You can't wake him up unless you have a death wish!" The Hitachiin twins cowered in their girlfriend's arms.

"Not if I can help it!" I yelled, as I dragged myself out of the cocoon of arms around me. I ran out of the room, and upon hearing someone following, I sped up.

Zephira's POV

I used the speed of a cheetah in my legs, and ran as fast as I could, tracking Kyoya's wonderful scent the entire way. I stopped outside of his room, and entered quietly. I wouldn't wake him yet, for now I just wanted to look at him. God I sound like such a perv!

"You're really cute when you're asleep, you know that? Your hair all mussed, your glasses off, and that small glance of a smile on your face," I murmured, as I moved forward slowly to push the hair off of his face.

His eyes jumped open, and I squeaked as his hand grabbed my wrist. He twisted it so I was flying through the air, landing on his bed. He flipped over so he was crouching over me, panting as his eyes searched for a threat.

I hissed in pain, but pain is just a message, and messages can be ignored. I reached my other hand up, and placed it on the side of his face, gently.

"Ssh, ssh. Hush now. It's alright sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you," I crooned, as I stroked his cheek, slick with cold sweat. He looked down at me, and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Z-Zephira?" He asked hoarsely, as he reached to the side to grab his glasses. He perched them on his nose, and I sighed as I lost sight of his silver eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," I murmured, as I tried to pull my hand away from his face. Key word being _tried_.

Kyoya grabbed my hand before it could slip away, and placed it back on his face. He rolled down beside me, letting go of my trapped wrist in the process.

He buried his face in my shoulder, his glasses slightly moving the satin nightgown from my shoulder, leaving my bra strap in the open air.

"I thought it was happening again," Kyoya murmured, as I felt cold drops fall onto my skin. Kyoya was crying. The invincible, sadistical, cool money man was crying. The thought made me want to cry.

"It's okay sweetie. Just tell me what's going on," I whispered, as I turned on my side, and gathered the tall boy into my arms.

"Eleven years ago, my sister tried to kill me while I slept. She had stroked the hair off of my face, and then placed the knife against my forehead. She was going to cut into my skull, and pierce my brain," Kyoya mumbled into my shoulder, as he reached up to wipe away the tears. As Kyoya did so, his hand brushed my exposed skin, and I couldn't help but let out a surprised squeak.

I tried to control my breathing, and asked unsteadily, as Kyoya brushed his hand back over the skin, "W-Why d-didn't y-you j-just p-push h-her a-away?"

"She also had a dagger pressed into neck. If I moved, it would have dug into my jugular, and killed me," Kyoya answered, as he once again drew a startled squeak from my lips as he touched my bare shoulder.

"H-How d-did y-you e-escape?" I stuttered.

Kyoya raised his head to look me in the eye, and whispered, "Tamaki came and saved me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here today. But it cost me my sister. Maybe she would've still loved me if she had killed me." His last words almost dropped off the face of the earth. I froze, and turned my head slowly towards him. I grabbed his face in my hands, and shoved my face right in his.

"Don't ever say that. Your sister would've loved you no matter what, no matter how much she wanted to hate you. She is your _sister_. Get that through you thick skull!" I hissed. Kyoya brought his hand up to the back of my head, and pulled me slightly closer.

I instantly started freaking out. Kyoya chuckled, and pulled back enough to give me some personal space.

"W-Why d-do y-you k-keep d-doing s-stuff l-like t-that?" I asked, as I watched the smirk spread across his face.

"Your reactions are adorable," He whispered, as he kissed my forehead.

"AAH!" I squealed, and tried to jump away from him. Key word, again being _tried_.

"Now why are you doing that, Zephira? Don't you like this?" Kyoya asked with a smirk, as he pressed his lips to my temple. I jumped again, and he again pulled me back to him. He pressed his lips to my temple again, and moved his lips slowly downwards. Soon, he reached the corner of my mouth, and I was trembling. I didn't know why I was, but I was.

Kyoya chuckled, and brought his lips to hover over mine.

"Don't do it if you don't mean it!" I whispered, as I watched Kyoya freeze. My eyes filled with tears as he slowly pulled away.

"I do mean it, and it confuses me," He murmured, as he leaned back in. His lips hovered over mine once again, but before I could recieve my first kiss from the guy of my dreams, my sister and the asswipe bursted in.

"Get the he," Ayumu's voice trailed off as she saw the position we were in. I once again tried to leap away from Kyoya, but once again he chuckled and pulled me back to him. He pulled us into a sitting position. Me between his legs, with his arms wrapped around my waist, and his head resting on my shoulder.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked smoothly to the two gaping shifters in front of us. I blushed redder than a fire truck when Kyoya nuzzled against the side of my neck.

"What the hell is going on?" Ayumu screamed, as Asshat placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

Before I could answer her, Kyoya cut me off smoothly, saying, "Zephira was just demonstrating a wonderful way to wake up. And your interupting my wonderful morning greeting." Ayumu gaped at him.

"Just get your asses down to breakfast," Asshat said, as he dragged my shell shocked sister out of the room.

"Ah, alone again," Kyoya murmured, as he turned his face to press his lips to my face.

"L-Let's j-just g-get d-down t-to b-breakfast," I stuttered, as my face flushed.

"Fine," Kyoya whispered, as he stood with me in his arms. He let me go, and I sighed involuntarily. As I was about to step out of the door, Kyoya called out to me softly.

"Hey Zephira!" I turned, and instantly met Kyoya's lips with my own. Kyoya brought his hands up to wrap them in my hair. My lips responded to his, and moved in sync. Though my body was frozen, my lips had suddenly take on a life of their own.

After what seemed like forever, but it wasn't more than a few seconds, Kyoya broke away. He slowly pecked my lips a few more times, and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Thank you," Kyoya whispered, as he let go, and sweeped out of the room.

I stood frozen in place, watching the place he had disappeared from my view.

"Why thank me?" I asked, as I slowly shuffled through the door. I almost fell down the stairs, but thankfully, kept my balance. I slipped into a seat next to Komatsu and Haruhi, my eyes never drifting from Kyoya's face across from me.

"Kyoya, our clan is here," Kaoru called out, and then stalked out of the room. Kyoya stiffened, but rose anyway, and strode out of the room. The rest of us rose as well, and followed them, Ayumu helping me to lead Komatsu.

"It would take too long to introduce everyone, so we'll just introduce the Council," Kyoya snapped. I jumped in surprise when I felt his arm snaking around my waist.

"Stay close to me. Some of the witches don't take to kindly to shifters, especially female ones being held by their co-leader," Kyoya whispered, as he turned his silver eyes onto a busty blonde.

"Hello, I am Dimitrius Sparrow," One man came forward and shook our hands. His thin wire framed glasses slightly reminded me of Kyoya's, but this man had a shock of bright red hair.

"Tyler Danier," One boy called out. He couldn't be more than Asuka's age, and I wondered why he was on the Council.

"Rosalind Monage," A slight brunette piped up.

"Zenith," One woman growled. She looked like she was some kind of Amazonian, but for some reason, I felt safer with her near.

"And I am Buckingham Colville. Leader of the Council, after the lord's, of course," One fat baldie chipped in. Obviously a suck up.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Pooksie?" The busty blonde asked, her high pitched, nasally voice grating against my ears.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, your 'Pooksie'. My heart is already taken, and it will not help to try to hurt her," Kyoya growled, and pulled me slightly closer.

"And if you even think about trying to hurt our baby sister, we'll kick your asses," Asuka snarled as the blonde glared at her with contempt.

"Asu-chan, calm down. She will get what's coming to her," Hani-senpai said, as he placed a hand on my sister's arm. The blonde turned her narrowed brown eyes onto Hani-senpai, and Mori-senpai moved forward threateningly.

"Guys! Calm down! You can't get into a fight with these guys! It'd be too much for me and Sakuno to handle!" Haruhi yelled, though she was obviously pulling up shields around everyone, as was Sakuno.

"What... Are... These... Things?" The blonde sniffed the air, and wrinkled her obviously surgical nose as if she smelled something bad.

"These girls will be the ones kicking your preppy little ass if you don't shut the hell up," Tamaki-senpai and Ryoma growled, as they each grabbed their girls in their arms.

"Jesus! Natalie, just shut the hell up already! You act like something crawled up your prissy ass and died!" Tyler snapped. BB (Bitch Blonde) raised startled brown eyes to the fuming, black haired Council member.

"Danier," Bucky growled in a warning tone.

"Just because she's your daughter, doesn't mean she can treat our leader's friends as if they were shit on the bottom of her shoe!" Zenith growled, as she took a threatening step towards Bucky and the now cowering BB.

"Zenith, Bucky! Shut the hell up, and let the maid's escort you to your rooms!" Kaoru said, his tone annoyed. As if on queue, maid's appeared, and shooed the clan out of the room, leaving some of the Council member's behind.

"She get's worse with every day, as does Bucky!" Dimitrius said, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around as Zenith, Rosalind, and Tyler all nodded in agreement.

"We apologize for her, Dhampirs," Zenith said in her growly voice, and gave the two Dhampirs a deep bow.

"It's alright. It's not like she can do anything to us," Haruhi snorted sarcastically. I saw the smirk spreak upon Ryoma's face, and I couldn't help but look up at Kyoya when I felt his chuckle rumble through his chest.

"She has changed since we first met her all that time ago," Kyoya murmured, as he dropped a kiss on my cheek. Of course, I blushed and squeaked, causing the Council, along with everyone else in the room, to look at me.

"Zephi-chan? Are you okay? What did Kyo-chan do to you?" Hani-senpai asked cutely, and I saw Asuka's cheeks slightly pinken.

"I'm fine Hani-senpai, just fine! Kyoya-senpai didn't do anything!" I squeaked.

"I'd like it if you dropped the honorific, Zephira," Kyoya murmured, as he nuzzled the side of my neck again.

"I'd like it if you backed the hell off of my sister, you pervert!" Ayumu growled, as she moved forward, and pushed Kyoya away from me.

"Ayumu, do not think that they will let you get away with that!" Asshat snapped, as he dragged my sister away from the now fuming Council members.

"Sire! You will let this... This abomination do that to you without punishment?" Rosalind cried out.

"You dare to call my sister an abomination?" Asuka and I screamed together. We both ran forward, and leaped at the witch bitch, shifting. Asuka into her wolf form, and me into my cheetah. The bitch didn't have time to pull up a shield, and we both landed on her chest, snarling.

"Rosalind, learn to hold your tongue. Asuka, Zephira, get off of her this instant!" Kyoya yelled, his voice cold and angry. I swiped at him, and then placed my razor sharp claws on the witch's throat, growling at her softly.

"Asuka, Zephi, please. It's not worth it. Just leave her alone," Ayumu pleaded with us, as tears slowly filled her eyes. That comment had hurt her, and I wasn't going to leave until payback had been dealt.

Asuka glared down at the woman in beneath us, but gave a small huff, and stepped away. I dug my claws into her throat for just a second, but stepped back as well. The witch leaped up, and sent a wave of magic at us. We didn't have time to leap away, but just before the magic hit us, something blew past me. I opened the cheetah's large eyes that I had clamped closed moments ago, to see what had happened.

Komatsu had rushed by us, her eyes blazing a bright, neon green. Though it looked as if nothing was in front of us, my cheetah senses told me that Komatsu had saved us.

I reached a hesitant hand out to touch what ever it was, but Komatsu cut me off.

"Do not touch it! One touch from that web will shock you on contact, with five hundred thousand volts. Not even a fully protected werewolf could withstand that!" Komatsu boomed. I flinched as the sound of her loud voice assaulted my sensitive ears.

"H-How did y-you know that I-I was g-going to touch i-it?" I whispered quietly.

"My powers help," Komatsu murmured, as she swayed on her feet, suddenly falling towards the floor. Mori-senpai sped forward, and grabbed the unconcious girl in his arms.

"Her powers have taxed her. But she will be fine," A female voice I didn't completely recognize rose from the floor. A girl with long auburn hair, and a bow tied at the top of that auburn hair rose from the intricately designed tile that lay on the floor of the Hitachiin's entry way.

"How do you know, Renge?" Tamaki-senpai asked softly, as he looked to the girl in Mori-senpai's arms.

"Because the same happened to me once," 'Renge' said, as she sunk back into the floor.

"And that is supposed to help how?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD?" Rosalind screeched.

"Rosalind! Shut the hell up now, before I make you!" Kaoru commanded. Rosalind instantly became sweet and flirty again, batting her eyelashes at Kaoru. Yoshikuni placed her hand possessively on Kaoru's arm, and dragged him back to her.

"Rosalind, get out of here. You tried to attack part of my pack, and I will not stand for it. Get out of here, now," Tamaki-senpa growled. Rosalind turned to sneer at him, but as a few snarls and growls rang through the room, witch bitch wisely decided to keep her life.

"Sire," Dimitrius hesitantly began, as he cast a confused glance at me.

"I'm sorry, but now we must get to school. The maid's will show you to your rooms, and you will be able to be patient with your question until we arrive home, will you not?" Kyoya asked, as he pulled me out of the room, the rest of our group following.

"Go get dressed," Kyoya ordered, as he shoved me, gently, towards the stairs.

"So, let me guess. You've fallen for Kyoya-senpai, Asuka has fallen for Hani-senpai, and Ayumu has fallen for Nekozawa-senpai. Am I correct in my assumptions?" Haruhi prompted, as she fell into step beside me.

"AHH!" I yelled. Haruhi's hand slapped over my mouth, affectively cutting off my shriek.

"Now, now. Don't want lover boy coming up here and freaking out, now do we?" Haruhi slowly removed her hand, and I took a deep breath.

"Was that really needed?" Asuka asked, as her cheeks flamed.

"You've been hanging around Tamaki too long. You've finally lost your mind," Ayumu said with a laugh. But I couldn't help but notice the slight hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Have I?" Haruhi asked, as she grabbed Sakuno's arm, and ran forward. We all ran after her, entered the room, changed, and hurried back downstairs.

Each girl latched onto the arm of their guy, leaving me, and my sister's alone. Suddenly, Hani-senpai's hand was in Asuka's, and he was enthusiastically dragging her forward. Asshat offered my sister his arm, and to my complete surprise, she grabbed it hesitantly. And then I felt Kyoya slide an arm around my waist, then begin to pull me forward, his hand touching my waist every so often.

Fate might not be such a bitch after all...

WOOOO

A.N- Yeah I know, cheesy ending... Gah... But I have closed the poll, and it has been decided that Renge and Komatsu will be... FAERIE'S! I hope all of you are happy with that choice... If not, I am sorry!


	16. Say what? Did she just say that?

Author's Note- Okay, I'm writing this on my parent's computer, since my laptop charger has committed suicide… Extremely suckish. But everything is the same, pretty much. I'm still me, (Hopefully… There was that creepy thing that bit me the other day… Scary) Yeah, yeah, enough of this. On to the story!

Disclaimer- In no way do I own the Host Club, or the Prince of Tennis. But I do own all OC's of my creation, therefore, if you steal them, I will find some way to sue you! GOT THAT? Good…

Chapter… 15…. Right?

Zephira's POV (I just love writing from her POV! Hopefully, I can get Komatsu's in at some point!)

Okay, going to school with my new little family was completely awesome. Having to hold back my sister's at the host club from killing the fan girls… Not so much. Not that I had any troubles with fan girls fawning over Kyoya… Insert sarcastic snort. Okay, yeah, I almost ripped off some head's myself, but somehow, Komatsu kept me back.

"You can't hurt them. Their families are some of the richest in Japan, and if you even think about laying a finger on them, you'll be in jail so fast it will make your head spin," My new best friend murmured, as she placed a hand on my arm, and grabbed Ayumu.

"That goes for both of you as well," Komatsu said sternly. My sister's sighed, and resolved to scare the girls with some serious glares, some of their animal's eyes accidentally leaking into their own.

"Your sister's are quite angry that their mates are being flirted with," Tamaki-senpai said with a chuckle, as he wondered up beside me.

"M-Mates?" I spluttered. Tamaki gave out a loud laugh, causing all of his fan girls to glare at me.

"Good God, what a slut! I mean, c'mon! She's already with Kyoya, and now she's flirting with Tamaki? What the hell is up with that crap?" One girl said, as she glared hatefully at me. Amazingly, Haruhi was passing by the table as the bitch said it, and she stopped to look down at the girl icily.

"You are not to talk about my friend's like that. Zephira is a wonderful girl, and whatever gossip you come up with about her is not true in the slightest. I know her, and she is not a slut, whore, lying bitch, whatever you want to say. So just shut the hell up and mind your own business!" Haruhi snarled. The girl gaped in surprise, but soon started pouting.

"See, she really _is_ a slut! She's even got Haruhi going after her!" Another girl murmured. I saw Asshat and Hani-senpai each hold back my sisters. But Mori-senpai didn't pay attention for just a second, and I saw Komatsu slip past him, a frown on her face.

"Now you listen, and you listen well. That is my best friend you're talking about, and I'd rather not have to kick your ass for talking about her like that. So just back off, and mind your own business, just like Haruhi said," Komatsu said. I looked down at the ground, and followed my nose over to Komatsu.

"Let's just go, Komatsu, seriously. I'm not doing any good here, and I don't want to go home alone," I whispered, as I dragged her away from the table. My sisters followed behind us, and I could feel the other girls coming as well. My heart longed for Kyoya as well, but he had to fill his obligation to the host club.

I sighed, and ran out of the room.

WOOOOO

"Am I allowed to go back there and kill them yet?" Kobayashi muttered, as she once again glanced back at the pink castle quickly disappearing from view.

"No! I want to go back there and murder them just as much as you do, but we can't! So just kill them in your mind!" Asuka snapped. My bottom lip trembled slightly, and I pulled Komatsu forward even faster than before.

"Zephira, if you don't slow down some, you're going to pull my arm off," Komatsu murmured gently, causing our bickering group to snap their heads up to me.

"We're here," Sakuno chimed softly. I let go of Komatsu, so someone else could guide her, and as soon as I was in the gates, I shifted into my cheetah. I ran through the wide estate of the Hitachiin's, finally leaping into a huge oak, where I shifted back to sob.

It hurt to be called those names. I remember a girl back at our old school that people started rumors about, and she committed suicide because it got so bad. I didn't want to be her.

Two familiar shapes landed next to me, and shifted back from their animal forms. Asuka from her eagle, Ayumu from her leopard.

"Honey, are you okay?" Asuka asked, as she gathered me up in her arms, with Ayumu stroking my hair.

"Does it look like she's okay?"Ayumu said softly, sarcasm not leaking into her words like it normally would.

I sniffled again, and squeezed Ayumu's hand.

"I wish that I hadn't fallen for someone like him, but I did, and I don't really regret it too much," I whispered, as tears slowly fell down my face.

"Oh, Sweetie, you can't pick who your heart chooses," Asuka whispered. I nodded into her shoulder, and tightened my grip on Ayumu's hand.

"C'mon Zephi, let's go inside, and get you cleaned up," Ayumu said, as she jumped out of the tree, pulling me with her.

"Okay," I whispered. I felt Asuka smile at my back as she leaped down.

WOOOOOO

Komatsu's POV

"Komatsu, is she okay?" Takashi asked, as he walked up behind me.

"She'll be fine, she just needs Kyoya right now, as much as I hate to admit that," I replied, and felt his arms wrap around my waist, to guide me.

I heard a soft chuckle, and as I activated a bit of the faerie magic running within me, I identified it as Kyoya.

"I'm hurt, Komatsu," Kyoya laughed, as he brushed past me.

"Oh I just wish you were," I whispered, as I let out a small giggle.

I felt Mori's chest rumble with a laugh, and I relished in the rich sound.

"Komatsu!" Mitsukuni squealed, as he ran up and leaped onto Takashi's shoulders.

"Is Asuka with you?" I asked, as I reached up high to pat my child-like classmates head.

"Yeah, I'm here, and so is Ayumu," Asuka's bouncy voice drifted to me, and I recognized the sister's footsteps.

"Did Kyoya go up to your sister?" I asked uncertainly. My eyes flicked around, but still nothing came to me through the blackness, except a bright light shining from behind me. From the exact spot Takashi was holding me.

"Yes," Was the only answer I got before I fainted.

WOOOOO

"What's wrong with her, Ren-chan?" Mitsukuni asked frantically, as my senses slowly started filing back in.

"That information is something that stays between faeries and their hearts. Since faeries don't have hearts when they are born, they must find that certain someone who holds their heart. And it seems as if our little Komatsu has found hers. I'm sorry I can't tell you more," Renge stated softly, as she sank back into the ground.

I fluttered my eyes open, suddenly blinded by all the colors around me. I could see. I. Could. See.

"Takashi, I think I've finally lost my mind," I breathed, as I locked my eyes onto the only one who could be Takashi. The only one who could be my heart.

His face took my breath away. Plain and simple, _everything_ about him took my breath away.

"What do you mean, Komatsu?" Takashi's voice rang out softly, as he moved closer to me, and his face came to me in even more clarity.

"I can see you," I whispered, as I placed my hands on his face.

"Her heart has been found," Tamaki said, as his eyes shined with delight. Only half of my consciousness kept tabs on that part of the conversation. The other half was consumed with Takashi.

"Is this true?" Takashi whispered, as he placed his huge hands over mine.

"Please tell us this is true, Komatsu!" Mitsukuni cheered from Takashi's shoulders.

"It's true," Takashi said, as he watched the tears streaming from my eyes. Tears of his own made his eyes shine.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Mori cried," An unfamiliar voice piped up behind Haruhi and Tamaki. Everyone in the host club stiffened as if they had been shocked.

I looked behind them, to see a man with a woman's long red hair, red lipstick, and a skirt. A transvestite.

"D-D-Dad?" Haruhi rasped, as she turned slowly around to face the man.

"Hello Haruhi, is that blonde idiot treating you well?" Haruhi's father said with a quick grin, and an evil glance at Tamaki.

"DAD!" Haruhi shouted hoarsely, as she launched herself at the man, tears streaming faster and faster down her face.

As suddenly as she had launched, I got the feeling of being punched in the gut.

"NO!" I yelled, as I fully activated the magic in my veins, pulling up a shield around Haruhi, stopping her in her flight.

"He is not who he seems to be!" I boomed, as I erected my electric wall, keeping the faker on the other side.

"What are you talking about Komatsu!" Haruhi screamed, her face confused and tear-streaked.

"Tamaki, grab her, now!" I said, as I turned my anger back onto the liar.

"You are not her father, as you claim to be, so tell me, just who are you, exactly?" I growled, as I put a painful fire clamp on his arms, to keep him in place. When the man didn't answer, I tightened the clamp, growling louder.

I saw Tamaki sniff the air, and Sakuno pull up shields around everyone, both as confused as Haruhi. But understanding had already dawned on Takashi, and I wondered who he thought the man was.

"My name is Kureno Suoh, and I was sent by the Hunter's, under a spell, to kill the Dhampirs!" The man screeched, as his hair faded into a dirty blonde color, styled like Tamaki's. His outfit faded into a ninja-like outfit, the lipstick disappearing into a pale pink, the natural color of his lips.

"You dressed as my father, just so you could kill me?" Haruhi asked, her voice deadly. Kureno couldn't make a sound, because I had tightened the clamp even more in my anger, making it to where he couldn't breathe.

"Komatsu, release him!" Tamaki shouted. I sighed, but did as he said when I felt Takashi place a hand on my arm.

"Get him out of here, before someone murders him," Kyoya hissed coolly, his hold on Zephira tightening.

A few maids scuttled in, and dragged Tamaki's brother out of the room.

"I can't believe he would do that," Tamaki said in disbelief, as he wrapped his arms around the fuming Haruhi.

"I can't believe that you haven't killed him yet, Boss," Hikaru, I do believe, piped up.

"I can't believe that Haruhi hasn't killed him yet!" Kaoru chimed in. Kobayashi smacked her forehead.

"I can't believe you two _aren't_ idiots!" Kobayashi commented sarcastically.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I roared, as I felt the magic of my ancestors fade, calming my anger.

"Breathe, Komatsu, breathe," Takashi murmured. I did breathe, and of course, I fainted from over-use of my ancestor's powers.

Woooooo

Author's Note- Hmm…. I'm deciding whether or not to end the chapter here… Give me a second… THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Wooooo

I woke to the sound of breathing all around me. I opened my eyes, and it once again blinded me to see everything around me.

"Did you sleep well, Komatsu?" Takashi's deep voice rumbled behind me.

"Very well, thanks for asking. And you, Takashi?" I replied, as I lifted my eyes to Takashi's sexy black ones.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt the urgent need to watch over you, which caused my werewolf mind to take over, and I sat, watching over you, all night," Takashi whispered, as he brushed a bothersome hair out of my face.

"I wish you hadn't done that," I said, as I glared at the dark circles under his eyes.

"I wish I knew how to keep you from doing that to yourself!" Takashi growled back at me, his face now suddenly closer to mine.

"I wish I knew how to pull away," Takashi murmured, as he pressed his lips against mine.

WOOOOO

Author's Note (AGAIN) Okay, I just had to do that! In the manga, Mori is all flirty and stuff when he's tired, so yeah. He's been up all night, and he's with the girl he's in love with. What did you think was going to happen? Did you think he was going to start stripping for her? –Shudder- Bad image. Okay, enough of this. I hope you guys liked the chapter!


	17. Cake Baking, and Ass Kicking

_Author's Note- Haha! I bet all of you just hated that cliffhanger I left, didn't you? Yeah, yeah, I know I'm evil. But I bet all of you also want to kill Kureno now, for cosplaying as Ranka, huh? Just so you know, Sarami brought Kureno back, specifically for that mission. So now you know why the hell Kureno isn't in the ground rotting somewhere. Oh, and HA! I can see again… Or at least Komatsu can…_

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot and any characters of my own creation. So if you even _think_ about stealing it, or them, I will not hesitate to call Komatsu on your asses!

Note- The first part is a flashback for Komatsu, just thought I'd warn you!

Chapter 16

Komatsu's POV

"_Taiki, don't do this to her! I know I promised you the money last week, and I know I said I'd give anything, but not her! She's all I have left! I'll get you the money, I swear! Just don't do this to my baby girl!" Mommy screamed, as she tried to rip the man away from me. The man just pushed Mommy away, and pressed his rough lips against mine again and again._

"_Mommy!" I screeched, as I tried to fight away from the man playing with the buttons on my pants and shirt. Mommy ran forward at my scream, trying to pull the man away again. This time, the man pulled away from me, but he pulled out a gun, something I'd seen shot at my father. Mommy's eyes went wide as the man pulled the trigger._

"_NO!" I yelled, and the magic Granny always told me about exploded out of me. But I was too late. Mommy lay on the ground, blood spilling out of the wound in her chest. _

_But my magic hit the man full in the face, launching him across the room. And then I remembered what else Granny had told me. _

"_Never let all your magic out at one time, until you are older, child. If you use too much of it at one time, it will cause you to faint for hours at a time. You will be as if dead to the world, until your power replenishes, and you are able to awake once more," She had said in her soft voice. _

_Then the wave of dizziness hit me, and I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was the man standing, unzipping his pants, and walking towards me._

_WOOOOOO_

_I woke to grunting above me, lips on mine, and a pain between my legs._

"_Ah, I see my prize has finally awoken. So tell me, little girl, how would you like another dose of me?" The man sneered, a scary smile upon his face._

"_Y-You're m-my d-daddy's g-gang b-boss! Y-You're t-the o-one t-that s-shot h-him! A-And y-you s-shot m-my m-mommy t-too! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, as I unleashed a little of the magic, making an electric shield between me and my rapist. I hurriedly pulled on my clothes, and ran outside. I was alone now, and I promised to never let myself fall in love, or let someone do that to me again._

Flashback Over

WOOOO

I fought away from Takashi's kiss, not wanting the feelings of love washing over me. Not wanting the kiss my heart needed.

"No Takashi. No!" I whispered, as tears filled my eyes. Takashi pulled away from me, confusion plainly written on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't let that happen again," I said, as I collapsed into tears.

Takashi gathered me into his arms, and I let him.

"Can't let what happen again? You can tell me Komatsu. It's alright," Takashi murmured into my hair.

"When I was around six years old, my powers were first unleashed. But they came with a price. I watched my mother die in front of me. She was shot, by my father's old gang leader, who had shot my father as well, two years before. And my mother paid the gang for protection. But one week she couldn't pay, and the gang leader killed her, then took me as his 'prize'. He raped me, and I used the electric shield to get away from him. So that's how I ended up alone, broken and used.

"I promised myself I wouldn't ever let that happen again, so I can't love you Takashi like I want to. It'll just happen again," I sniffled, as I cried silently into his warm chest.

"Why didn't you just tell me all of this before?" Takashi asked, as he lifted my face from his chest. My eyes met his, and I knew he could see straight to my soul.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear it on Mitsukuni. Just… Just tell me why," Takashi said, when I didn't reply to his question.

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't want me," I mumbled into his chest, hoping he wouldn't hear me. But of course, he did.

"That's stupid and idiotic!" Takashi stated. I looked up at him in surprise, my whole body stiff.

"You saved my cousin, giving up your sight in the process. You've been my best friend. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. Why the hell wouldn't I want you?" Takashi asked incredulously.

"Because I'm damaged goods," I whispered, trying to break away from the iron arms around me.

"What if I like you even if you are damaged goods?" Takashi said, as he loosened his arms slightly.

"Then you are an idiot!" I said, as more tears fell from my eyes.

"You're not supposed to love me, you're not supposed to like me, and you're not even supposed to care about me, in any way! And yet you do! I don't understand it!" I yelled.

"Neither do I!" Takashi yelled back.

"Takashi? Komatsu? What are you two yelling about this early in the morning?" Mitsukuni asked, as he wondered up next to us, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Mitsukuni, just go back to sleep. Everything's okay," I said soothingly, as I patted him on the head gently.

"Go Mitsukuni," Takashi murmured gently, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"Just don't keep yelling. You don't want to wake everyone up!" Mitsukuni chimed cheerfully, as he bounced out of the room.

"We'd better head downstairs. I bet everyone is already up, and hopefully someone has started breakfast," I whispered.

"Alright then," Takashi replied, as he swept me into his arms, and carried me out of the room.

I squeaked in surprise, which caused Takashi to chuckle.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of heights!" Takashi joked, as he laughed louder. I giggled slightly.

"Hey! Just because you're a freakishly tall person, doesn't mean you can pick on short people!" Zephi shouted, as she brushed her wild hair out of her face.

"So you're saying you have a problem with tall people?" Kyoya asked coolly, as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Get your hands off of my sister, you pervert!" Asuka and Ayumu shouted, as they each popped him over the head.

"OOOH! You just got Dinnozzo slapped!" Hikaru yelled, as he did some weird little hand motion.

"Hikaru shut the hell up. Seriously, could you be any more immature?" Kobayashi asked, as she rubbed her temples.

"You know you love me!" Hikaru said, as he made kissy faces as Kobayashi.

"Ugh! Get away from me, you weirdo!" Kobayashi laughed.

"You gotta love my family," Haruhi grinned, as she walked up, and looked up at me in Takashi's arms.

"That's true. Extremely true," Tamaki said, as he wandered up, and wrapped his arm around Haruhi.

"Hi Komatsu! Hey Takashi! Why are you in Takashi's arms, Komatsu?" Mitsukuni squealed, as he leaped onto Takashi's shoulders.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. Did Mori-senpai finally propose?" Hikaru asked, as he waggled his eyebrows like a vaudeville villain.

Takashi immediately swatted the pervert on the head, adding a little bit too much strength in his swipe.

"Owww… Mori-senpai! That hurt like hell!" Hikaru whined. I laughed, as did everyone else.

"That's what you get for being a perv!" Yoshikuni piped up. I was surprised to hear the younger Miharu twin speak out against her sister's boyfriend.

"I agree with Yoshikuni!" Kaoru said, as he nudged his brother with his elbow.

"You guys are idiots!" Kyoya said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't think that we don't know you love us!" Tamaki yelled, as he launched himself at his best friend. Kyoya side-stepped coolly, causing Tamaki to fall face first to the floor.

"Okay, now that is funny!" Neky-chan said, walking into the kitchen with a grin on his face, his hood down, showing his ears and bright aquamarine eyes.

"Oh hush, Nekozawa!" Ryoma snorted, as he walked into the kitchen as well, his arm wrapped firmly around the bright red Sakuno.

"What if I don't want to?" Neky-chan smirked, as he stuck his tongue out at the tall werewolf.

"I'll make you!" Ayumu growled playfully, as she lightly punched his arm.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared!" Neky-chan mocked. Ayumu narrowed her eyes, and the whole atmosphere of the room changed.

"You will be," Ayumu whispered, her voice completely monotone.

Before any of us knew what had happened, a huge snow leopard sat on Neky-chan's chest, snarling.

"Ayumu, stop acting. I think you're going to make the poor boy crap his pants!" Zephi joked, as she nudged the huge leopard off.

Neky-chan glared at the smug girl before him, his ears flicking in agitation.

"You are the single most evil being on this planet," Neky-chan said, as he blinked his eyes at the smirking Ayumu.

"We knew that already!" Her sister's chimed.

Neky-chan turned his glare on them, while they just smiled angelically at him.

"Hey, since you're awake now, do you want to make a cake with me, Komatsu?" Asuka asked, completely changing the subject. I instantly nodded eagerly. I hadn't baked in _ages!_

"Let's go!" Asuka squealed, as she dragged me out of the room.

We soon got to baking in the other large kitchen. We were making a red velvet cake, with cream cheese frosting and sprinkles. I worried for my best friend's sanity when I saw her get the evil gleam in her eye. I backed away slightly.

And then, an extremely loud gonging assaulted my ears.

"Young sir, I'm sorry to say that I do not know where Miss Nakashima is at. Let me ask Young Master Kyoya where she is. Oh wait, there is her sister!" One of the butler's said, as he escorted a tall, broad, blonde into the kitchen.

"Komatsu, kill him, now, before I do!" Asuka snarled, as she snapped the metal spoon in her hand in half.

"All I want to know is where Ayumu is. I need my toy back," The blonde said smoothly, as he gave me a once over.

"Well maybe I have found a new toy," The guy murmured, as he moved forward to grope me.

"TAKASHI!" I screamed, as I accidentally pulled up my electric shield, shooting the dude across the room.

Takashi sprinted into the kitchen, instantly wrapping me in his arms.

"H-He g-groped m-me," I whispered, as I snuggled into his warm chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ISHIKAWA?" Ayumu shrieked, as she shook with anger.

"I came for all the girls in this room. They are my future toys to be played with," Ishikawa said smoothly, as he reached out to rub his hand up and down Ayumu's leg.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Neky-chan shouted, as he pulled the frozen girl into his arms.

"Don't ever touch my sister like that again!" Asuka snarled, as she slapped the asshole across the face.

"You know, you were always my favorite Nakashima," Ishikawa murmured seductively, as he pulled the eldest Nakashima sister into his arms.

"Back. The. Hell. Off. Of. My. Girl," Mitsukuni whispered, as he pulled Asuka away, and punched the asshole as hard as he could, right in the nose.

"Hani… Calm down!" Asuka shouted, as she tried to pull Mitsukuni away.

"Sirs, would you like this young man escorted out?" A butler asked the fuming Hitachiin boys.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated," Kyoya said, as he kicked the asshole in the side.

"Just give us a few minutes with him first!" Tamaki snarled, as he leaped at the cowering guy on the ground.

"Komatsu, go with Kobayashi and Yoshikuni. I don't think you're going to want to see this," Takashi murmured, as he pulled away from me.

"I. Stay. With. You," I whispered, enunciating my words carefully.

"Fine," Takashi said, as he jumped into the fray.

I didn't believe the fucktard would make it to the hospital.

WOOOOO

"Dammit, he ruined my cake!" Asuka yelled, as she kicked the guy again.

WOOO

Author's Note- And there it is! The ex of Ayumu's is Ishikawa, an Incubus. I bet you all just hate him… I know I do! Hope ya enjoyed it!

10


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note- OKay, right now, I am soooo pissed off! My friggin sixty day trial on Microsoft Word just evaporated, and now I can't copy and paste what I've already written for chapter 17! UGH! Microsoft Word is so retarded! And Jeez, the flippin WordPad thing I'm having to use looks like it's fifty years old! Gah! So if the chapter is kinda crappy, because I don't want to have to reinvent everything, blame the stupid sixty day trial!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my character's and the plot, so get over it. Sorry if I'm snappy, I'm pissed. Check the rant above.

Note- Any words in the vamp, were, Dhampir, or witch language will be translated in bold, in parenthesis, next to it.

Chapter 17... (Jeez, I've already gotten this far?)

Haruhi's POV

The Incubus bastard lay in a puddle of his own blood, breathing heavily.

Kyoya-senpai sighed, and said as he pushed up his glasses, "We have to heal him just enough, so he won't die, and the Incubi clans won't have a reason to kill us. I know that you all hate to do it, but I'm thinking of the good of everyone here, so if you have any complaints, voice them now!" I narrowed my eyes, but before I could comment, Sakuno spoke up.

"Heal him, then let those who want to hurt him get what they need done. It's what's needed," She whispered softly, as she leaned her head against Ryoma's chest.

"I agree with Sakuno," Yoshikuni said, as her twin nodded in agreement. Their soul mates narrowed their eyes, but nodded as well.

"Personally, I don't. But if it's what's best, then let it be done," Hani-senpai muttered seriously, as he tapped his foot.

"Don't start going all two thousand year old vampire on us, Hani-senpai!" Kaoru complained. Asuka's eyes widened as she stared at the extremely pissed off, child-like senior.

"Shut the hell up Kaoru! He looks like he's about to kill you!" Tamaki growled.

"SHENTILKA ORASA! (**Calm yourself idiot!**)" A woman yelled, as she thwapped Hani-senpai over the head, causing wide grins to spread across the host club boys faces.

"I see the vampire clan has arrived," Kaoru said, as his grin spread wider. People filed into the room, each of their faces tightening as they caught a whiff of the Incubus's blood.

"Sheena! Takim na yewos Ol've wast unichi! (**God! That's the worst thing I've ever smelled!**)" One man complained, as he held his nose in disgust.

"Could you guys at least speak English, so we can all understand you?" Kyoya asked, as he pushed up his glasses, again.

"Sorry nichiya (**Cousin**), we weren't thinking!" The woman that had yelled at Hani-senpai laughed.

"It is good to see all of you again. Tell me, how is the thing with the Succubi and Incubi going?" Hikaru asked, as he crossed his arms.

"We are easily defeating them. Though they can prove difficult at times, we are able to easily conquer them," One man spoke up, as he gave Hikaru and Hani-senpai each a deep bow.

"It is nice to see you again, Geoff," Hikaru replied, as he bowed back to the man.

"As it is to see you, se ikanom (**My prince**)," Geoff grinned, baring his long canines.

"Which ones are the Dhampirs?" A dark skinned vampire asked, as her violet eyes roved over everyone, finally stopping on me.

"Haruhi, Sakuno, come here. I'd like you to meet the oldest living vampire to date, Wind That Blows Through Redwood Trees, Wind for short," Hikaru said, as he swept his arm aside, to show the Native American girl watching us curiously.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, first year student, age fifteen," Sakuno said sweetly, as she firmly shook Wind's hand.

"Hello, Holui Namane (**Blood Sister**)," Wind replied.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, also a first year student, age fifteen," I whispered, as I moved forward to shake her hand as well.

"Datebu e hosi wasib, Holui Namane (**Nice to meet you, Blood Sister**)," She said to me.

"What does that mean?" I murmured.

"Nice to meet you, Blood Sister," Tamaki translated in my ear.

"I could've answered on my own, Holui Jabien (**Blood Brother**)," Wind said coolly to the blonde idiot behind me.

"I love you too Wind!" Tamaki laughed joyfully.

"Aren't you going to introduce everyone else?" Kyoya offered, as he tightened his grip on Zephi, glaring at the vampire men eyeing her with lust.

"We'll introduce the Council members Kyo-chan!" Hani-senpai cheered.

"You've already met Wind, so this is Serena Glapaster," Hikaru said, as he gestured to the woman that had yelled at Hani-senpai.

"Hello, Dhampirs, and friends of the Ikanoms (**Princes**), I am Geoffrey Chaucer, but you can call me Geoff." Hold the phone. _Geoffrey Chaucer? The Geoffrey Chaucer?_

"Yes it's really him!" Hikaru laughed at my expression.

"Hush it Hikaru, don't make me kick your ass," Kobayashi muttered, as she whopped him on the back of the head.

"I take it you are Ikanom (**Prince**) Hikaru's Ikanomei (**Princess**), aren't you? I'm Zeke Tanner, and Hikaru's best friend!" One guy cheered, as he waggled his brows at Hikaru.

"In your dreams!" Hikaru shouted, as he pulled Zeke into a headlock.

"While those two are being orasa's (**Idiot's**), the rest of us must be introduced. I am Elizabeth McSwanner, second highest in command, after Wind," One beautiful woman stated seriously.

"Hola, senors and senoritas, I'm Victor Martinez," A Mexican stated flirtily. I wasn't racist, but I didn't like the way he looked at Komatsu and Zephira. It didn't seem as if Mori-senpai or Kyoya-senpai liked it either.

"Victor, leave them alone! The Faerie and the Shapeshifter have mates!" The last girl said, as she rolled her eyes. She was blonde, with dark red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sier. Basically, I'm the Seer of all vampires. I see everything. And right now, I see a fight brewing, between Victor, and Tamaki. So Vic, lay off of the brunette Dhampir, okay? All the girls here have their mates, your time will be wasted on them," Sier said, as she flipped her hair.

"Fine, Senora. But they are all so bella, I couldn't help myself. I apologize, Lord Kyoya. I apologize, Lord Morinozuka," Victor said, as he bowed low. I should've known that with Hikaru and Hani-senpai being the Lords for vamps, and Kaoru and Kyoya-senpai being the Lords for the witches, Tamaki and Mori-senpai were the Lords for the weres.

"Hikaru, will you tell me why _he_ is a part of your council again?" Tezuka-senpai asked, as he eyed the now staring at Sakuno Mexican.

"Back the fuck off, Martinez. My kind doesn't need a war with the vampires right now," Tamaki growled, as he and Mori-senpai held back the fuming Ryoma.

"He's part of my council because he saved _your_ life once, remember? He saved your life, and he has proved himself worthy. He just has death wishes sometimes," Hikaru said, as he raised an eyebrow at me. My eyes hadn't moved from Victor. There was something about him the scared me, and my hand reached out for Tamaki, so I could keep my face in his chest, and look away from the scary vampire.

"You are frightening my little sister. Back off," Mori-senpai snarled, as he grabbed my hand, and pulled me back to Tamaki.

"Thank you, big brother," I whispered.

"Thomas! Escort the vampires to their rooms, and bring Dimitrius Sparrow down here. I believe he has a question for Kyoya," Kaoru called out. Soon, a butler scuttled in, and hurried the vampire's out, leaving Wind and Sier in the room.

Dimitrius soon entered the room, the question already leaving his lips.

"Is she your Sienta (**Lover**), Yuing (**Whore**), or your Eshiwa (**Soulmate**)?"

"Eshiwa (**Soulmate**)," Kyoya-senpai replied. Dimitrius looked relieved, then hurried out of the room.

"Do I even want to know?" Zephira asked in confusion.

"It's nothing," Kyoya replied, as he walked with her out of the room.

"Good night Wind, Sier. Good Night everyone else!" Komatsu called out cheerily, as she exited the room with Mori-senpai, along with Asuka-senpai and Hani-senpai.

"Good night everyone," I whispered, as I gently hugged Wind, and exited the room, my hand tightly grasped in Tamaki's larger one.

WOOOO

Yeah, I know it's short, but I wanted to get it updated, so deal with it! But hopefully everyone liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note- Here I am again, with the next chapter in tow! You know what's wierd? The guy I like hugging me back, and yet when a friend of ours hugs him, he doesn't hug her back... SO CONFUSING!

Discaimer- I own nothing but the plot line and my OC's!

Chapter 18

Asuka's POV

"Are you okay, Asu-chan? You look very confused, and you left so suddenly," Mitsukuni asked, furrowing his brow cutely.

"Why could I understand them?" I whispered hoarsely, as I shifted over in my bed to look at the boy sitting at the end of it.

"The vampires?" Mitsukuni said.

"Yes, Mits- Hani. The vampires. Why could I understand them?" I replied, catching myself before I could say his entire name.

"You can call me Mitsukuni, I don't care. Actually, I'd really like it if you called me that," Mitsukuni said cutely, scooting closer to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. My body froze as my heart took off at a hundred miles an hour.

"You do know I can hear your heartbeat, right?" Mitsukuni remarked, as he raised his brown eyes to my dark blue pair.

"Yes," I replied meekly, my thoughts focusing on Mitsukuni's arm.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Mitsukuni asked, as he gently squeezed my side. I couldn't make my lips move to respond. My heart pounded on, speeding up even more.

"Would it make it worse if I kissed you, Asuka?" Mitsukuni whispered. I noticed he called me by my full name for once. My heart sped up even more as he turned me gently.

Oh God, Oh God, Oh GOD! WHAT SHOULD I DO? Mitsukuni leaned forward, and gently placed his lips on mine. My brain instantly shut down, and I began kissing him back.

I lightly twisted my fingers in his hair, and he locked his strong arms behind my back, holding me to him.

I broke away from him for a second, to catch my breath, and I became mesmerized by his shining brown eyes. He just looked so damn happy!

"So you like me back?" Mitsukuni asked happily. My body froze as I contemplated his question. Of course I do. But why would he like me in the first place?

Apparently I had been speaking my thoughts out loud, because Mitsukuni's eyes filled with anger.

"Why wouldn't I like you, Asuka? You're beautiful, smart, funny, slightly insane, which I find cute... Okay, back on topic! There isn't a thing about you that I would change... So why do you think I wouldn't like you?" Mitsukuni finished his rant with a confused look.

"Because... I'm just Asuka... I'm not rich. The only way I'm in Ouran is because You fund it! I'm not super hot like all those other girls that fuss over you. I'm not brilliant like those girls... You could have your pick of them, and yet you choose me, and I just don't get it!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mitsukuni sighed, and pursed his lips.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you, am I?" Mitsukuni asked, suddenly looking and sounding older, more serious.

"Gah... Why does everything have to be so dramatic?" I groaned.

"But... Just being serious here, Asuka. Would it really be so horrible for me to like you?" Mitsukuni whispered, as he pulled me down to his height. Oh God... No...

"No, it wouldn't Mitsukuni," I replied, my voice wavering.

"Then why don't you want to believe it?" Oh no... He's using the puppy-dog eyes. Shit, Shit, Shitty Shit Shit!

"Uh... Uh... Uh," Before I could say anything, my voice was cut off.

"JUST FUCKING ADMIT YOU LOVE HIM!" Hikaru screamed. Mitsukuni turned and suddenly, his eyes were a bright red.

"If you value your life, pathetic creature, get away from here, **NOW**!" Mitsukuni growled, his entire voice and demeanor changing.

"Hikaru, why couldn't you keep your fucking mouth shut? You know what you just began!" Kyoya screamed. Oh shit! What the hell is going on?

"Everyone, clear out! Get out of the house, and away from him! NOW! The beast has taken over, and no one will be spared!" Geoffrey and Wind screamed. Everyone soon cleared out, Zephira trying to drag me out with her, but I wouldn't leave him. I noticed while everyone was running, Ayumu and Nekozawa were no where to be found.

"Mitsukuni? What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly. He turned to me, and my heart froze. His eyes were blood red, redder than Sier's. Oh God... Mitsukuni!

He came forward, grabbed my wrist, and slammed me into the wall.

"Do you love me? Is what the pathetic creature screamed true?" He snarled. Jesus! I could practically feel my bones crushing in his grip.

"Mitsukuni, calm down, please. Please!" I cried out. He tightened his grip, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Answer me!" Mitsukuni screamed. The tears in my eyes spilled over, and I trembled in his grip. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against his chest.

"I love you! I love you, and it's bad because I just met you, but I don't want to stop it! Please come back to me Mitsukuni!" I yelled, as I sobbed against his chest.

He released my wrists, and collapsed. I collapsed on top of him, and I felt him turn me over, so he was on top of me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep control. Forgive me... O serie tano. (**I love you**) Forgive me," He whispered.

WOOOOOOOOO

(Meanwhile, while everything with Mitsukuni and Asuka was going on. This started a little before earlier, so don't be confused!)

Ayumu POV

"Damn you Neky-chan!" I screamed. He glared down at me, and held my rough draft high above his head.

"Are you fucking planning to kill me?" He yelled, as he glanced up at the pages again. I clenched my teeth, and leaped again.

"Yes! No, no! Dammit!" I shrieked. Oh God no! Not after I had just started to get him to trust me! Why did he have to find that fucking list?

My list consisted of the names of people I needed to kill. When I had first arrived, I had jotted his name just under that Incubus bastard's. But now I didn't mean it.

"Ok, you guys, right now! Get in this room, and stay there until I decide you've both learned your freaking manners!" Komatsu screeched, as she shoved us into a small room. A small living room, or a large coat closet.

We both turned to try to open the door back, and our animal's ears heard the soft sound of the lock clicking.

"Damn you Komatsu-san!" Nekozawa screamed. I pounded on the door, but I heard something crackle in front of it.

"Kuso*! She's put an electric shield in front of the door! We can't get through now!" I growled. I heard Neky-chan snarl, then a plop. I looked behind me to see that he had flopped down on a small love-seat. Everything in here was small!

"Jeez, is everything in here built for Umpa-Lumpas?" I asked randomly. Neky-chan smirked.

"Well, what are we supposed to do while we're in here?" Neky-chan asked, as he flicked his tail. I shrugged, then slowly walked over to him.

"You can sit down, if you explain something to me," Neky-chan said. I narrowed my eyes at him for a second, but still sat.

"Why am I on your people to kill list?" He asked, as he slung his arm on the back of the couch type thing. I felt the heat radiating off of it, and my heart beat faster.

"Because... You reminded me of someone I used to know, and I hated him. But now I don't feel that way! I don't want to kill you Umehito!" I shouted. Nekozawa smiled for a second, then turned his eyes completely on me.

Oh God... That color. A bright ocean I could drown in with pleasure. A sudden tug in my chest brought my lips to his.

He brought his arms around me, and I felt his tail flick against my back. My own tail curled around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

Oh Sweet JESUS! What the hell am I doing?

I tried pulling away, but a fierce pain in my chest made me stop. If I kept on kissing him, the pain went away, and I felt wonderfully, awesomely great!

I could feel what Nekozawa was feeling, and it made me soar... God, the love floating through him!

I could feel all parts of both of us going animal. He flipped me over on the tiny couch, and held me down with his arm.

"I can't stop! Stupid soul bond!" Neky-chan exclaimed before he claimed my lips again. I pondered his words, knowing nothing of the soul bond.

It felt wonderful just being with him, and I was in Heaven until I heard the lock unclicking.

"Shit!" I growled, as I leaped out from under Nekozawa.

Hikaru walked into the room, and stared at the two of us in amazement.

"Sugoi*!" Hikaru breathed.

I lunged at him, and grabbed the collar of his egyptian cotton shirt.

"If you even think about breathing a word about this to anyone, I will murder you, slowly and painfully. Get out of here, right fucking now, rokudenashi*," I growled. Hikaru trembled, but then shook his head and grew serious.

"You two have to get out of here. Hani-senpai's beast has escaped, and we all need to get out!" Hikaru yelled. I looked at Nekozawa, and both of us flashed out of the door, both of us buttoning up our shirts along the way.

"So who the hell set Hani-senpai off?" Nekozawa yelled. Hikaru looked down, and his cheeks filled with color.

"Great job, moron!" I said, as I face-palmed.

"Shut it Ayumu! I have blackmail material!" He screamed back. I glared at him, but Nekozawa placed a hand on my arm.

"Not right now, Ayumu," He whispered, then took off again. I followed after him, Hikaru a few steps behind me.

WOOOOOOO

Asuka's POV

I stared at Mitsukuni in astonishment, pondering the translated words in my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly. Mitsukuni looked at me for a second, then nodded. I placed my head on his chest, and whispered words I never thought I'd speak to a boy.

"I love you too."

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I know the last scene was extremely mushy, but I had to finish the scene from earlier. And I got permission from the real Ayumu to do her scene... Hehe... Hope you all enjoyed it! See ya on the FlipSide!


	20. The Real Chapter 19 Last was 18

Author's Note- I'm finally back! And I've got the next chapter of TLSOM! I have some good ideas, curtesy of the real Asuka. Thanks to her! Love ya girlie!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OCs... And the plot... There certainly is a multitude of OCs...

Chapter 19

Yoshikuni's POV

We all stood outside the house, save Hani-senpai and Asuka-senpai. I was scared for Asuka-senpai. So very scared. I knew how vampires were when they lost control. That's how my mother had been.

I trembled as I watched the door. I kept expecting Hani-senpai to come out of the house covered in blood. Asuka-senpai's blood.

"He won't hurt her," Someone said. My brain didn't comprehend who it was. Someone came and wrapped me up in a hug. I inhaled deeply, and I knew it was Kaoru.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" He whispered into my ear. He held me tightly, and I trembled even more.

"Kaoru, we have to go in there. You and I are the only ones who could even come close to subduing (Did I spell that right?) him. It would be too dangerous to send Sakuno or Haruhi in there," Kyoya said seriously. Kaoru and I looked over at him, and I saw Zephi-chan tightly grasping his waist. As if trying to keep him with her.

"Zephira. Stop. I have to go and make sure your sister is okay," Kyoya said softly. He turned to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Kaoru," I whispered, my voice hesitant. He turned away from the couple to look at me. "Will you be safe?" He blinked in shock at my question.

"You know how vampires are Yosh. And by what Hikaru said to him... I don't know," He replied. He leaned down, and placed his forehead against mine. "I don't want to leave you. But I have to go in there." I stared into his serious eyes.

He kissed me gently.

"Be safe," I whispered as he and Kyoya-senpai entered the silent mansion.

I looked over at Zephi-chan and she had a look on her face that made me reach out my hand to her.

"Let's go after them. My sister is in there," She said fiercely. I smiled, and we snuck into the house, staying out of everyone's sight.

WOOOO

Kaoru's POV

"You do realize they followed us in," I said softly to Kyoya. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, as if to say _"Really? I didn't know!"_. I flipped him off for the sarcasm.

"We can't let them back there. If Hani-senpai's beast is still loose, they could be hurt," I whispered. The thought of Yosh broken and bleeding made me flinch. From the look in Kyoya's eyes, I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing about Zephi-chan.

"Let's just go get this over with before they can even get close to being in danger," Kyoya growled. I glanced over at him, and we both took off, both of us pulling up shields so we wouldn't be detected. But Zephi-chan and Yosh still caught up to us.

Both Kyoya and I turned to glare at them.

"You two can't be here! Go!" I demanded. Yosh looked at me with hurt while Zephi-chan just glared.

"That is my _sister_ in there Kaoru. What would you do if it was Hikaru?" She hissed. Her words hit home, and I sighed. I glanced at Kyoya, but all I saw was his back. Then I felt something and I ran after him.

"His beast is gone, but something else is going on in there," Kyoya said. I glanced at Kyoya, and the same thing flashed through our minds. When Zephi-chan and Yosh caught up to us, we were all standing at a large door. And some quite suspiscous noises were coming from inside...

And then a scream.

When we busted down the door, we really didn't expect to see what we did. Hani-senpai and Asuka just staring at us. Hani-senpai had his shirt off, and he was being straddled by an almost-shirtless Asuka.

Something thudded against the floor. I whirled around to see Yosh unconscious, her eyes lolled back into her head.

"Umm... KYOYA!" Zephi-chan screamed as she buried her head in Kyoya's chest.

"This never happened," Asuka growled. She rolled off of Hani-senpai, and both of their faces were completely red.

"Never," Kyoya agreed, as he escorted the spazzing Zephi-chan out.

Asuka and Hani-senpai turned their hard eyes onto me, and I nodded. Then I carried Yosh back outside. I looked down at her and couldn't help but blush as I noticed her mouth was slightly open.

"You will not succumb, you will not succu- Screw it," I growled. I pressed my lips to hers. Yosh slowly blinked awake, and I looked away.

As I walked outside, loud snaps and growls filled the air. All of the werewolves that were in our group was protecting their girl. Haruhi and Komatsu were in a circle containing the host club and their girls. Sakuno was surrounded by the Seigaku Regulars.

"Kaoru, the werewolf clan has arrived. Get Hani-senpai _now_," Tamaki snarled. I knew better than to argue with the volatile were. I set Yosh down, and sprinted back inside. I hoped like hell that I could get Hani-senpai in time...

WOOOO

Author's Note... Dun DUN DUN! I know it's short, but an update was being demanded. The next chapter should be around the normal length.


	21. He Can Has Homicidal Rage

Author's Note- How'd ya'll feel after that last chapter's ending? I just re-read it, and where Kaoru said "You will not succumb. You will not succu- Screw it!" I cracked up... Makes me sound self-centered doesn't it? Oh well... Hope you like it!

Note- Tamaki is serious in this one, mostly.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OCs, and the plotline.

Chapter 20

Tamaki's POV

My lead councilman stalked towards us, watching all of us with guarded animalistic eyes. Shit. Shit.

His eyes flicked to Haruhi and Komatsu. The beast rumbled within me, and I could feel Mori's too. But we both knew that if we let our beasts out, our soulmates would be lost. So we reigned them in, turning our attention back to Zhao.

"You dilute our noble line... You two sicken me. As do those traitors over there," Zhao growled. Haruhi tensed, and I saw the shield rising around all of us as Komatsu's eyes glowed green.

"Haruhi. Komatsu. No," Mori growled. I could tell it was already painful for him to talk, because when a were shifts, it's a excrutiating process. We can't speak at all.

"You let those... Abominations protect you? Our great leaders. Suoh-sama. Morinozuka-sama. You befoul our clan," Abraham said. I turned my eyes to the other councilman, and I felt Hani's soul shift. He was losing control.

"Mitsukuni!" Asuka snarled. The entire clan turned their eyes onto the fuming shifter. They all instantly sniffed the air, figuring out she was a wolf shifter.

"Imposter," The clan chanted. Save the few who picked the new way of life. Who accepted what the others could not.

"BE SILENT!" A voice roared. And of course everyone was silent. I cast a silent look over my shoulder, and saw Geoffrey, along with Wind stalking forward. The werewolves knew better than to mess with these powerful vampires.

"Leave our coven members alone! We are of different species, but we know when to lose the old ways," Geoff growled. Zhao stalked forward, and shoved his face into Geoff's. They glared at each other until Wind placed a hand on Geoffrey's chest to pull him back. When she pulled her hand away he grabbed it in his, holding onto it tightly.

Zhao looked down at their hands, and I growled at the smirk spreading across his face.

"Suoh-sama! You should learn from the parasites. At least _they_ know how to keep it within the breed," Zhao sneered. I heard the wind whistling as something launched itself at Colonel/Councilman Zhao.

I glanced behind me, and snarled. Haruhi!

Zhao gasped as she landed on him, and I whirled back around to see him holding my life by the throat.

"_**NO!**_" Every part of me screamed, and I lost control. My beast took over, and I leaped at Zhao. He dropped Haruhi in horror, but I still didn't stop. He would die for his crimes.

"TAMAKI!" Someone shrieked. My logical brain recognized the voice, but I didn't know who it was, because my beast was in complete control.

I landed on Zhao, my elongated fangs sinking into whatever part of him I could reach. That part just happened to be his jugular. I ripped it out of him, and I felt a couple of different weights land on my back.

I ignored them and ripped out Zhao's heart. I rose to my feet, blood dripping from my mouth. I looked over my shoulder to see Hikaru and Kaoru dangling from my shoulders.

"_Filthy parasites. Remove yourselves!_" I hissed. My logical brain winced, but the beast still controled me.

"B-Boss?" Hikaru's eyes were wide.

"_I said remove yourselves! NOW!_" My hands reached back, their deadly black claws latching onto the twins' hair. And I threw them away from me.

I heard slight whimpering behind me, and I turned to see an unfamiliar face. I sniffed the air, and I realized the small boy was a werewolf.

He walked forward, and the wee tyke pouted up at me.

"W-Why did you kill my daddy?" He asked, his voice filled with childish confusion. My body froze, and the logical part of me finally took control again.

I turned, and saw what I had done to my Colonel. He was bloody, and there was no way you could recognize him. Everyone stood behind him, though the actual clan was farther back.

Kobayashi and Miharu were supporting Hikaru and Kaoru, who were both looking at me with some unknown emotion. Mori and Komatsu stood right next to each other, and he had his arm wrapped around her. Hani and Asuka stood with Ayumu, Nekozawa, Zephira and Kyoya, all of them watching me with disapointment. Ryoma and Momo kneeled next Zhao, both of them whispering an old werewolf prayer.

But the face that scared me the most was my love's. Tears streaked down her beautiful face, as she watched me. She sat cross-legged next to Ryoma, and I noticed he reached over to pat her head.

"Tamaki-senpai?" She whimpered softly, as she held out her hand to me. I stretched my hand out to her, but before I could apologize for what I had done, something stabbed into my back.

I fell just as Mori launched himself at who ever had attacked me.

_Tamaki-senpai!_ _NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoooooooo! NOOOOOOOOO! Tamaki-senpai!_

And then the world exploded in light.

**WOO**

**Author's Note- Woah... That was totally unexpected... I really wasn't going to have Tamaki get attacked. I was going to have him be standing, covered in blood with the wind blowing around him. But then it just decided to have a mind of its own... And you'll find out what the 'light' was next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note- Hidey! What's up? Here I am with the next chapter... I couldn't leave it there, no matter how much I wanted to be a little beeper... Ehehe**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but me OCs and me plot... That be all**

**(Note- The elements each have their own thingy to identify them. Fire is just bold. Wind is **_This._ Earth is _this. _And Water is _**this. **_**Spirit is **_**This.**_** Haruhi is just underlined.)**

**Chapter 21**

**This is a dream chapter. It's not just a filler. You actually need to read this! It's important to the plot later on.**

**Third Person**

Colors swirled all around Haruhi, and a dull roar rang in her ears until an ancient voice, sounding like a tornado or a windstorm, rang out.

_This is the first time she has fully released her powers. She will need time to recover._

The windy voice was followed by a river, flowing over her like happiness.

_**Unless we help her.**_

That was followed by birds chirping, and leaves rustling.

_Water, you know we can't do that. It is forbidden for us to mingle in the fates of the races._

The river flowed over once more.

_**But Earth! Dhampirs are not technically one of the decreed races! We can help her!**_

Then came a rush of warmth.

**Water, hush!**

_**Stay out of this Fire!**_

_Don't even start, you two! She can hear us._

_I agree with Wind. _

_**You always agree with Wind!**_

_STOP ARGUING!_

**Jeesh, calm down Wind.**

Riots of colors swirled around Haruhi once more, and then love, lust, sadness, happiness, anger; every emotion she'd ever experienced ran rampant in her when the next thing spoke.

_**All of you, stop acting like children.**_

_Sorry Spirit._

_**Yeah.**_

**Sorry.**

_Right, sorry._

_**Now, the point Water made earlier is valid. The girl is technically not one of the races we are not to help. She is something created of love, not lust as those were in the very beginning. Had she been created of lust, she would not even be able to hear us. Speaking of, our apologies, Miss. We are not used to having an audience while we have council. The elements work together for harmony, but there are certain times when we just can't get along.**_

Where am I, exactly? And what's going on? Haruhi finally spoke out, her voice sounding strange in this weird dream world. Five figures shimmered into existance around her. One was just a swirling vortex; the more she tried to focus on it, the more it disappeared.

Another was heat itself, like the sun. Then came a river, circling over and over. The next one was hard to describe. It was a rambunctious family of squirrels, then a tree, then a man/woman made of dirt.

The last was every emotion swirled into one large _thing._

_You are in a dream. Well, this is actually happening, and if you are like the others who have accidentally fallen into our council, you will believe this to be a dream when you wake up._

And if I'm not like them?

_**Then you will **_

**Remember this in full detail.**

_**Don't finish my sentences Fire!**_

_Both of you, stop!_

Am I supposed to be this confused?

_**Sorry. Would you like an introduction?**_

That might be nice. 

_**I am Spirit, reigning King/Queen of the elements. We have no sexes, so I guess it would be better to say I am the ruler of the elements.**_

_I am Earth, second in command._

_**Water, reporting in with all my awesomeness!**_

**Bah, ignore that idiot. I'm Fire.**

_And I'm Wind. I am the oldest element. Then came Spirit, Earth, Water, and Fire. _

I'm guessing you already know who I am, then. But I might as well introduce myself. I am Haruhi Fujioka. And I have no idea why I'm here.

_You released your powers fully for the first time, when your soulmate died._

It fell silent, and the color swirling around Haruhi changed to black.

Tamaki-senpai is dead? Tamaki-senpai is DEAD? Tamaki-senpai... Oh God.

_**Nice going Wind...**_

_**Water, hush! Haruhi, breathe. Your soulmate is very much alive, thanks to you, and to us. With power like yours, if your soulmate had truly died, you could have destroyed the world. That is why we decided to channel the raw energy you released into the werewolf lord's body, resurrecting him. **_

_**The thing about Dhampirs is that they are a source of unlimited raw energy. Once taught, and channeled, that energy could do amazing things. But with all powers like this, it could also do terrible things. That is why there are only three Dhampirs in the world. You, Sakuno Ryuuzaki, and a young boy in America. He will not be any danger though, for a long while. When his time comes, we will lead him to you, and your group, so he may be protected.**_

_We will be the ones to teach you._

Okay... But Tamaki is alive? And well? 

**Very much so.**

That's good, I guess... When will I be able to go back?

_**Whenever you wish. Though it would be best for you to rest here, in Elysium for a while longer. You drained yourself when you released all of that power at once.**_

Okay...

_**Actually, you should be okay to go now. Haruhi, we will contact you when we need to teach you. Stay safe until then, and do not let anyone through any mind blocks you put up. Those Hunters are almost to your haven. Don't trust anyone until you've probed their mind. And make sure one of us is always with you. Keep Earth in a pouch, Fire in your pocket, Wind in your lungs, Water on your lips, and Spirit in your heart. Goodbye, little one.**_

And she was tossed out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Haruhi's POV

I awoke in a large, floofy bed, surrounded by the Host Club, the Seigaku Regulars, and certain members of the clans. They were all asleep. Sier stared at me from the corner, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She was having a vision.

_**Already your senses are sharper, and you've only visited us once!**_

Spirit?

_**Yes, little one. I will stay in your heart as long as I am wanted.**_

_And I'll be here as well._

What about everyone else?

_You will have to gather them yourself. We are the only ones able to manifest ourselves without an outlet._

Oh. Okay then...

My eyes scanned the room. Again. And again.

"Where's Tamaki?" I snapped, jumping up. Everyone in the room bolted awake. Sier stayed in the corner, lost in whatever vision she was in.

"Haruhi! What happened?" Komatsu exclaimed, her no-longer-blind eyes wide. Mori's arm stayed wrapped around her waist tightly. But the expression on his face was a familiar one. He was scared, worried, and furious.

Something really, _really _bad had happened.

Spirit? Wind? Got anything for me to work with?

_After you saved Tamaki Suoh, he was put to trial by the werewolf council. Takashi Morinozuka was the judge, and he judged Tamaki as not guilty, which caused an uprising. Half of the werewolf clan left, outraged. They were some of the best fighters. You will greatly need them when the Hunters arrive._

That's just delicious...

"You had us scared, Haruhi," Kyoya chimed in. Zephi rested against him, still sleepy, but slightly aware.

"Tamaki! Where. Is. _Tamaki?_" I hissed, springing from the bed. I sniffed the air, filling my lungs.

_Follow the breeze, duckling._

Duckling?

_It's better than some other baby animal, right? I could've called you calf. Be happy with duckling._

I heard Spirit chuckle deep in my heart. The breeze blew through my hair, and I shoved past everyone, following it.

"Jeez. Bitchy much," Hikaru remarked. I whirled around, stalked up to him, and smacked him.

"He died Hikaru. He _died_. I need to see him. You would do the same if it was Kobayashi. So just shut the hell up!" I ran out the door, the gusts of wind pushing me along.

The wind blew open a door I didn't recognize, and Tamaki sat inside, his head in his hands.

He didn't look up when I walked in, and for a moment I thought he was dead. Then I heard his small sobs.

Tamaki was _crying?_ Why?

_**Little one... It might be best for you to leave the Suoh boy alone now. His beast is loose, and he might do something his logical side would regret.**_

Tamaki would never hurt me!

_**Haruhi, listen to me. Werewolves are volatile at best, but when they don't have control of their beasts, they're unstoppable. He could kill you in an instant, rape you, anything. The boy on that bed is not Tamaki. He. Is. Not. Tamaki!**_

I didn't want to believe it, so I kept going. Tamaki raised his head, and his eyes were no longer indigo. They were a deep, dark black that sucked me in.

"_You should not be here, Dhampir._" His voice was a frightening growl.

"Tamaki?" I whimpered. His eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth at me in a snarl.

"_I am Suoh-sama to you, vermin. You dilute the great line that Ranka had set down before you. Had it not been for that vixen.._"

"Do not insult my mother!" I shouted, anger instantly running through my veins.

Tamaki was across the room in an instant, pinning me against the wall.

"_Stop me then, vermin._"

I was terrified, but I wasn't going to let the monster inside of Tamaki keep me from loving him any less.

I reached deep down inside of myself, and pulled forth the power, all on my own.

_**It's amazing she can do things like this without training, ne?**_

_Quite._

"Give me back the man I love!" I screeched, releasing the power.

"_He's already gone!_"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**Author's Note- Well, there you have it.. Sorry for taking so long to update! I actually just started working on it earlier today.. (5-28-11) For a while, I didn't have this chapter on my current computer. Finally I got it, and I decided it was high time to let everyone see what happened to Tama-chan! :D**


End file.
